Attack on Titan: The Wings of Freedom
by WhisperSilverDreams
Summary: On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We live in fear of the Titans, and were disgrace to live in these cages we call walls. They crave freedom and will go through great lengths to get it. With secrets and death at every corner, can they achieve the one goal that humanity is trying desperately to get, to win against the Titans? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone~

I'll be going over all the chapters, up to chapter 8 and edit them, shortening them up cause they were too long, and I didn't like them. So for those who read the story, you can look over the chapters if you'd like, if you don't want too, its fine, but you might get confused as we added one character and changed a few things (Nothing major)

For those who haven't read this story yet, well, I hope you enjoy it! All the new characters belong to me and my friend who is helping with the story~

This story will follow the manga/anime of Shingeki no Kyojin. With that said, please enjoy your reading, you can leave a comment I love reading them :)

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) belongs to its rightful owner, Hajime Isayama

All oc's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 1

_On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We live in fear of the Titans, and were disgrace to live in these cages we call walls. - Eren Jaeger._

Earlier

"Have you heard? The Survey Corps came back with nothing, once again."

"Honestly, instead of giving our tax money to them, we should spend it on something useful."

"It's just a waste of time and money."

Rich brown eyes glared at the grumpy old men. Looking past them, he saw the remaining survivors or the attack on Shiganshina. There were at least a hundred soldiers that went out of the walls that day, and yet, less than 30 came back alive. He looked to his right and saw two younger kids standing on boxes to see the soldiers march back into the city. A smile spread on his face when he saw how excited the little boy was, and chuckled when he saw the child hit one of the grumpy men. He grabbed his little sister's hand and walked towards them quickly, arriving just in time to stop Eren from hitting the nagging man one more time.

"**You little shit!**" the man yelled.

"Sorry, sir, he won't do that again." Damon smiled and put his hands up in an apologetic manner. He turned to face the two children but was faced with the sight of Mikasa walking away while pulling a complaining Eren alongside her. He was about to follow them so he could warn Eren against picking fights with adults, but he felt Naomi pull gently on his hand. Looking down at her face he noticed her reddening face. Chuckling lightly he turned on his heel and walked the opposite way, towards their home.

"So tell me Naomi… Is your blush for the Jaeger boy?"

She looked down and tried to hide her darkening blush. "Stop it, Damon." She mumbled.

He laughed at her reaction, strolled lazily until he met up with a face nearly identical to his. Anthony looked up and grinned when he saw his embarrassed little sister nearly hiding behind his twin. "You guys saw Eren didn't you?"

"Why would you think that?" What she said was slightly muffled as she was hiding her face in Damon's shirt.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." he laughed and kneeled at his sister's level. Smiling at her to which she stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner. The older sibling laughed, ruffling her hair.

Anthony was the firstborn, and Damon was the second. They were completely identical except for their hairstyle. Anthony had longer hair, barely touching his shoulders, whereas Damon had shorter messy hair. Both of them had dark brown hair and rich coffee colored eyes. Their bangs formed somewhat of an 'M' shape that hung between their eyes. Naomi was the youngest daughter; she had chestnut brown hair with bright brown eyes. She had straight hair with bangs that framed her face.

Suddenly, a girl with dark brown hair turned a sharp corner and bumped into Damon. Brown eyes met amber eyes as he looked down.

"Phoebe!" Damon muttered, obviously surprised to see her.

"Damon…" She said, as both of their faces became hot.

"Anthony." Anthony said monotonously.

"Naomi!" Naomi chuckled and raised her arms excitedly. Phoebe and Damon smiled shyly and looked at each other, not having said anything else.

"Okay. We are obviously interrupting a moment, come Naomi." Anthony started leading his sister away mockingly, laughing dryly when he saw the look on Damon's face that clearly said 'If you leave now I'll murder you while you sleep'.

But before they could leave, Phoebe snapped out of whatever awkwardness she had and giggled at the situation. "No, it's alright! What are you guys up to?"

"We were just heading home after watching the Survey Corps' return." Damon said with a grim look on his face.

Phoebe smile fell. "I'm guessing they didn't find anything this time either?" The guy just shook his head 'no'. An awkward silence fell upon them once more, everyone lost in thought. Anthony realized that Damon probably wanted to talk to Phoebe about the Scouting Legion and quickly thought up a way to get them alone. So he feigned remembering something and faced the silent group.

"Oh, that's right! Mom sent me to fetch you guys, she wants us to get something for her at the market! Would you like to join us Phoebe?" Anthony asked, smiling at the girl.

"Sure!" She smiled and followed them. They sauntered down the busy streets of the market closest to them. Damon and Phoebe walked together while Anthony and Naomi stuck close behind, chatting idly.

"What did mom need exactly?" Damon asked. When he didn't hear an answer he turned around and noticed that he and Phoebe had been alone for a while. He glared at the spot where his siblings were supposed to have been.

"Where did they go?" Phoebe asked looking behind her.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this was their plan all along." Damon mumbled.

"What plan?" she asked looking at the brunet. Damon blushed and looked away, trying hard to hide it.

"Oh nothing, let's try to find what my mother might need." he said, picking a fast pace and avoided her eyes. Phoebe nearly jogged to catch up. Damon knew why his brother had done that. He still didn't tell Phoebe that starting tomorrow he was going to join the Survey Corps. Since she made it in the top 10 he was sure she was going to pick the Military Police and probably was thinking that he was going to do the same. He didn't know how to break the news to her, he didn't want to hurt her.

. . . . . . . . . .

"So can you tell me why we left those two alone?" Naomi asked curious as to why her older brother was walking opposite from where they were heading. Anthony didn't say anything and was walking with his hands behind his head. She sighed, they were walking around for no apparent reason and her brother isn't telling her why. She looked up to the sky, the sky was starting to have an orange hue to it as the sun was setting for the day. Then something came to mind, she looked back at her brother "Mom didn't need anything at the market, did she?"

"Nope." She could see him smirking even though his back was turned to her.

Naomi whined "Then can we go home, I'm hungry!" She pouted. Anthony looked back, smiling tenderly at his little sister "Sure, let's go home." Taking her little hand and walking towards their house.

"**Lukas! Hurry your ass up!**" A girl was walking down the street holding the hand of another small girl. The older looking one had long black hair and bangs that covered her left side of her face. Her eyes were a beautiful shinning gold. The little girl next to her also had long black hair that was tied into two pig tails with bangs framing her face. She had bright green eyes that were full of curiosity and innocence, in all she looked adorable. The guy named Lukas was walking slowly behind the two girls, he looked bored. He had jet black hair and red ruby eyes. He finally caught up to the other two and they continued walking until the eldest stopped when she saw Anthony and Naomi. She looked at them passed by, curious.

"Kaia, what's wrong?" The little girl asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing Amelia, thought I knew that guy." She smiled down at her little sister. Her features soon turned playful "Wanna race home?"

"Yes!" Without any hesitation both girls ran full speed back to their house. Lukas stood there, alone, blinking in disbelief. He sighed and shook his head at how immature his sisters were, then started walking the same way Kaia and Amelia ran off to.

. . . . . . . . . .

Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently. Damon and Phoebe tried to hold onto anything that was near them. The people that were walking down the street almost fell on the floor, some actually did. As soon as the trembling started, it ended. They both looked at each other startled. "What was that? An earthquake?"

They saw people looking up at the wall. They both gazed up and froze in terror. Right on top of the wall was a red, skinless hand, gripping, causing cracks from the force it was using. "I-Impossible" Phoebe stammered. "That wall is 50m high! It can't be, it just can't!" She was terrified and held onto the closes thing near her, which was Damon's arm. He was at a loss of words, this couldn't be happening. Smoke was floating around the hand and then a head slowly looked over the wall. The face of evil was looking down upon them, the face of a titan.

All of a sudden, the titan bent a little forward and kicked right into the wall. The blast that it created sent big chunks of concrete flying through the village. The unlucky ones that were too close were sent flying through the air or squash under the debris. Damon sheltered Phoebe from anything that might hit them. He let her go and looked back at the titan, his eyes wide in disbelief. Where the hole was, titans were starting to walk into the city. Screaming could be heard miles away as people started to run to the back of the village where they were to be evacuated.

"**Titans have entered the city!**"

"**We are all going to die!**"

People were yelling and pushing each other to try and get as far away as possible from the titans. Damon was in a dazed, the horror had paralyzed him _'This can't be happening, not now, it can't…'_

He started to run towards his house, Phoebe still astonished, blinking, time seemingly to slow down. Seeing Damon run away brought her out of her state. Running and calling after him. He wasn't turning around nor answering her calls. She noticed that he was running towards his house, pushing through the crowd, not letting him out of her sight. '_I have to get my parents out of here, tell them the situation!_' He thought in panic. Turning the corner they came face to face with the horror of reality. Right in front of him was his house, destroyed, and two titans holding his parents. The one holding his father tore him in half, eating the upper half of him.

His mother saw him, her eyes wide in horror scared for her son's life "**Damon! Run! Get out of here!**"

"M..m...mom..." He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't move an inch.

"**Find Anthony and Naomi and get out of here!**"

"B-but..."

"I love you, Damon. Now get out-" The titan bit down on her. Damon and Phoebe saw the titan rip apart his mother. Blood was flying everywhere, some of her organs and flesh fell on the ground. He couldn't move, he started trembling violently, he could feel the tears coming. His parents died right in front of his eyes. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. He came back for the day to announce to them that he had graduated and was top 10, they were all supposed to celebrate tonight.

The tears ran down his cheeks. He wasn't going to see his mother's sweet, tender smile anymore. Her soft, angelic voice when she tried to wake him up in the morning. His dad constant joking and pranks, he wasn't going to be playing sports outside with him anymore. No more birthdays, no more family dinners, no more nothing. It was all gone, he couldn't bring himself to stop crying. He went through 3 years of training to protect the ones he loved, but was unable to protect the ones that brought him into this world.

"Damon, we have to go!" Phoebe said urgently, trying to drag him. She had to snap him back to reality, they had to leave, it would be a matter of minutes before they were eaten at their turn. Unexpectedly, a man, with long black hair, arrived. He was wearing an eye patch on his right eye, his exposed eye was of a golden colour.

"What are you two still doing here, come on we have to go!" He said in the most urgency.

"I can't get him to react!" Phoebe exclaimed, panicking. The titans saw them and were heading towards the small group.

"Fuck!" The older man grabbed Damon and started running, Phoebe hot on their heels. They were running as fast as they could, pushing through the crowd. They abruptly turned a corner into an alley that brought them to the next street and continued. The titans that were hot on their trial ended up following someone else. Screams and cries were all you heard in the streets. Heading to the evacuation area, they happen to pass a house that was crushed by a huge chunk of debris. Phoebe tried hard not to stop and cry, she saw her parents unmoving bodies crushed. She looked forward, telling herself now was not the time to break down.

"Ah-Ha! There's the exit! Hurry!" Suddenly, Damon came out of his trance and tried to get out of Nikolai's grip. "Let me go! I need to find Anthony and Naomi!"

"Whoa! Dude, stop it! I might drop you and it ain't gonna be pretty."

"I don't fucking care! I need to find my sister and brother dammit!" He managed to get out of the grip and started running back towards the village. Nikolai grabbed his wrist, giving a hard pull. Damon almost fell from the sheer force that he had used. He glared back at the older man. "Let me go for fuck sakes!"

"I can't let you do that!"

"Why not!"

"Can't you see the town is being attacked by titans!"

"I need to find my siblings!"

"They're probably already on a boat, now let's go, I'm not letting you get fucking killed kid"

"I'm not a kid!"

"**Damon!**" The three of them turned and saw Anthony and Naomi running their way "We finally found you, I didn't- Damon… What's wrong?" Anthony asked seeing the state his twin brother was in. Seeing his brother and sister safe and sound, he broke down, hugging both of them tightly.

"Th-They're g-gone, mom and dad are gone and I couldn't do anything about it… I'm so sorry…" Hugging them tightly as he cried on his brother's shoulder. Anthony and Naomi were silent, their eyes wide as saucers. Their little sister started sobbing, hugging her older brother.

"You guys will have lots of time talking on the fucking boat, now move!" Nikolai exclaimed pushing them towards the gate. Anthony took Naomi into his arms, all of them running to the exit. Using his rank in the Survey Corps, Nikolai managed to get the others on the boat safe and sound. The twins fell on the floor, feeling numb, they gazed off blankly at the sky. Naomi sat between them, sobbing quietly. Her eyes roamed the faces of the survivors on the boat, landing on a certain boy and his adoptive sister. Some kind of relief washed over her when she saw that Eren had made it out alive. He looked dazed and was crying, his parents weren't with him either, could it be that he lost them too? The boat started to move along the river. They had arrived in time and were now going into Wall Rose.

There was a loud crashing sound coming from the gates, looking up they saw a titan in a crouching position. Everyone was startled, dust was floating around the titan that looked like it had an armor on itself. The titan just broke through Wall Maria. People were crying and holding each other to comfort one another. Naomi hid her face on Anthony's shoulder.

"It's over…"

"The titans will eat us all…" The people on the boat were crying and scared. Naomi looked up from her brother's shoulder when she heard them whispering. Eren closed his eyes tightly and opened them, this time his face had turned furious. He was glaring at his hand. He suddenly got up and walked towards the edge of the boat.

"Eren?" Mikasa's voice caught her ears. Turning her gaze to her friends. Armin walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder, which was slapped away as he kept walking to the edge. He slammed his hand on the wooden edge and looked up, tears streaming down.

"I'm going to kill them all. Not even a single one of them will be left…" Glaring intensely at the sky.

"Eren…" Armin said.

Naomi looked at him one last time before closing her eyes and leaning onto Damon _'Eren…'_

* * *

Hope you liked it, please leave a comment if you'd like~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Over a century ago, mankind faced a new enemy. The difference of power between mankind and their newfound enemy was overwhelming. Soon, mankind was driven to the brink of extinction. The surviving humans built three walls: the Maria, the Rose, and the Sina. They then lived the next century in peace, under their protection. However…_

_The small, closed-off areas surrounding the walls, such as Shiganshina, were used as baits to attract the Titans, fulfilling their roles of lowering costs of defense and military. As a result of this design, the people of Shiganshina could escape the assault of the Titans by traversing only one gate._

_Within a few hours after Wall Maria had fallen in the southern district of Shiganshina, the news of it spread through the human territories like wildfire. That year, the Central Government decided to withdraw all human activity inside Wall Rose. The Titans devoured 10,000 people._

. . . . . . . . . .

Brown eyes shot open. Naomi sat up panting, holding her racing heart '_Only a dream, it was only a dream_'. She wiped her eyes from the tears that had spilled while in her sleep. It had been a month since the whole incident, and even though she didn't see them, she kept having horrible dreams of her parents dying in front of her. She looked around and saw Eren and Mikasa sitting near her.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked, worried for her.

Naomi smiled a little "Yeah, I'm fine, just another nightmare, is all." She said, hugging her knees. Right after the incident of Wall Maria, her brothers and Phoebe were sent off to the Scouting Legion. Leaving her alone with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Four orphans in a big city, luckily Armin's grandfather was kind enough to look after them. It wasn't ideal, but they couldn't do much about it. The doors open and Armin came in, holding four loafs of bread.

"My grandfather got this for us." He said, handing them each their own piece.

"Thanks Armin." Naomi smiled a little, nibbling on it the bread quietly.

"Thanks." Mikasa said, Eren nodding to his friend. Armin smiled at all of them. They all ate in silence until it was broken by their blond friend "The food rations are getting low… People are getting hungry and cranky. It's almost like a war out there." He said.

"We're weak…" Eren gritted his teeth "All of us are weak. We couldn't even help mom, get out of the city on our own, we can't even feed ourselves!" He exclaimed, "How are we going to defeat the titans with this strength?" Running his hand through his hair. Naomi looked at Eren, feeling distressed. Wanting to console him, hug him, but none of that would work at the moment.

"We will be." She spoke softly. All four of them turned to look at her. "We're still young right? We got lots of time to get strong."

"No!" Eren got up, frowning in anger "We need to get strong now! I have to get back to Shiganshina! To make every titan pay!" His voice getting louder. Naomi and Armin looked at him with their eyes wide open.

"What you are asking is unreasonable! We can't just get strong like that!" Armin exclaimed. Out of frustration, Eren threw the loaf of bread back at Armin who caught it in time before it could touch the ground.

"Take that back! I don't need food coming from those cowards out there." The brunet snarled back.

"So you're going to starve to death?" The blonde retorted back. The two girls looked at their two friends fighting back and forth. It was getting louder until Mikasa got up and punched Eren in the face. He landed roughly on the ground, groaning in pain. Sitting up and rubbing his cheek. Naomi got up, taking the bread in Armin hand and made her way to Eren. Kneeling down and giving it to him.

"I know the pain. I know you want revenge, so do I, but if we go now we will die. Let's take one step at a time, then we will be able to fight." She said, her tone of voice comforting. He took the bread, tears falling down his cheek. She hugged him, not liking to see him cry or any of her friends in that matter.

. . . . . . . . . .

_A few days later, the refugees were all sent to cultivate land and to secure food, but that couldn't prevent the food shortage. In the following year of 846, the Central Government launched a campaign to retake Wall Maria using the refugees. There were 250 thousand of them. Almost a fifth of the total population. However, only about a 100 survived. With their sacrifice, the food shortage has improved, albeit a little, for those who survived._

The sun went down, the moon rising into the night sky. Giving the landscape some light on this dark night. Most of the citizens were asleep, or inside. Though for four children, it wasn't the case. Armin was sitting on the ground with his back to the wall, hugging the hat of his grandfather as he cried. The news of the only family left struck him hard. The three of his friends stood around him, not knowing what to say.

"…It's all the Titans fault." Eren finally said, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. "They are the cause of all this, if only there was a way to defeat them." Everyone was silent once again. Naomi gazed up at the night sky, tonight was a complete contrast, the sky was beautiful with full of stars and the moon shining brightly over them, and yet with the news they got earlier today, it made the night seem much gloomier.

"That's why next year I'm applying for military training." Everyone turned to Eren, "Ill become strong enough to fight and defeat them." He said with much determination.

"Me too." Armin said staring at the hat. Eren turned to his friend surprised, actually everyone was.

"Armin?!"

"I'm joining also!" He said a bit louder.

"I'll join you too." Mikasa said. Naomi wasn't all that surprised, even though her friend would of wanted a peaceful life, she would follow Eren everywhere in a blink of an eye. Eren turned to her, astonished by what she said.

"Mikasa, you don't have to! You said survival was the most important thing!"

"Yes, and I will be there to ensure your safety." She said serious.

"I'm joining also" Naomi finally spoke up. This time Eren got up and looked at her in the eyes.

"Naomi, no, you don't have to join with us…"

"Why not? Eren, I lost my family to those titans, it's time they pay for it." She said not backing down. Knowing that he can't change her mind he looked at all his friends.

"All right, we'll all join."

. . . . . . . . . .

_1 year later_

"You are now officially members of the training unit no.104! Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge. I'm not here to give you a warm welcome. All of you are now merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans. You're even worse than livestock! For the next three years, I'll train you useless shits. I'll teach you how to fight the Titans! When you face a Titan in three years, will you still be just food? Or will you become a glorious wall to protect these Walls? Or a mighty champion of mankind who will destroy the Titans? The choice lies in your hands" Keith yelled out to everyone in the training unit. They all had their uniform on with the vest of the cadets. Eren looked forward, determination in his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Scouting legion HQ_

"**I fucking hate this!**" Kaia shouted in anger as she scrubbed the floor, after wrestling with Gaelan and knocking over all the cleaning supplies when a certain short Corporal passed by them, she was sent on cleaning duty for three weeks. Not noticing a male figure leaning on the door frame until he chuckled. Looking up she glared at the brunet which only made him laugh more.

"You know, you wouldn't be on cleaning duty if you didn't wrestle her."

"Fuck off Anthony!"

"Aw, come on Kaia, did I pull a string there?" He laughed.

"You can go fuck yourself!" Glaring at him.

"Hey, you missed a stop in the room next door, start over." Levi suddenly appear out of nowhere. Just like he arrived he left leaving a baffled Kaia and a snickering Anthony.

"Good luck."

"**I bloody fucking hate this!**"

"If I hear one more complaint from your mouth, you'll be doing this for a week straight!" Levi's voice echoed through the walls. Anthony left the room laughing hard as Kaia threw him a sponge but missed, hitting the wall.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Later that night…_

"Hey! Anthony!" The said brunet turned around and saw Nikolai walking towards him in casual clothing. All day the Survey Corps had been in Titans territory and luckily didn't lose anybody, but they were tired and exhausted. So a lot of them went to bed early knowing that the Corporal was going to wake them up early the next morning for another mission.

"Keep your voice down, you're going to wake up everybody."

"Sorry man, hey did you hear? There are new trainees that entered the military training unit not too long ago…" They were now both walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, like every 3 years, what about it?"

"Your sister is one of them." Anthony stopped and looked at him, his brows frowned at what he just heard.

"Are you keeping tabs on my sister, Nikolai?" He asked; a little creeped out.

"Yes dude, I go and spy on her when she sleeps" He said sarcastically, when he saw the horrified look on the younger male he quickly added "I'm joking, man!"

Anthony sighed out of relief and glared back at older man. "Don't ever do that again."

"Do you honestly think I would do something like that?"

"Seeing how perverted you are, yes."

"Oh come one, I'm not that bad!" Anthony turned and looked at him with a deadpan face and a raised eyebrow. "Okay, just a little."

"A little?"

"Alright, fine, that would kinda be my type, happy now?"

"I'm not sure."

"You asked for it…"

Anthony smiled a little. He knew his sister would join the army sooner or later, she wasn't the kind of girl to sit tight at home and be the house wife. Especially, after what happened to their parents, she wants to avenge them as much as he and Damon wanted to. It had already been two years since then, and even though it's been that long it felt like it's been only yesterday. Walking in the kitchen they saw that they weren't the only ones awake. In the kitchen there was Kaia, Damon, and Hanji.

"Can't sleep?" Anthony asked taking a glass of water.

"It's too damn hot." Damon simply said. Kaia was half asleep on the table from exhaustion and Hanji was drinking tea.

"What's wrong with her?" Nikolai asked trying not to laugh at the stupid look on Kaia's face.

"She was stuck cleaning, again." Damon said taking a sip of his tea.

"What did she do this time?"

"She was wrestling Gaelan and knocked over cleaning supplies and it got everywhere, Levi saw them, they were both punished and ended up getting triple cleaning duty." Hanji said.

"You know, if this goes on this place will be clean enough that we will be able to see our own reflection in the walls," Nikolai laughed and leaned against Kaia's chair.

"Fuck you." She grumbled out.

"Do you guys want tea? I made enough for more people." Hanji asked.

"Thanks Hanji, but I'll have decline, I'm fine with water." Anthony said.

"I'll take some!" Nikolai grabbed a cup and sat next to Kaia.

"Nikolai told me that Naomi entered the military training unit." Anthony said looking at his twin brother. A similar pair of brown eyes met with his own, a worried expression surfaced.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Your little sister?" Kaia asked, looking up for the first time since they'd walked in.

"Yes."

"Where do you think she will go?" Hanji asked; joining the conversation. If you didn't bring up the subject of Titans, Hanji can be a normal person to talk to, mention Titans just once and you're done for, she can go on and on about them it's incredible.

"I hope not the Survey Corps." Damon said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Too dangerous."

"Protective brother I see." She grinned then laughed.

"Damon, do you honestly think she will go to the Military Police?" Anthony asked.

"I can hope can't I?"

"They're a bunch of fucking assholes, she shouldn't go there 'cause she's gonna be one." Both brothers turned to Kaia who was currently drinking from Nikolai's cup, he latter not even reacting; fine with sharing what he had.

"I see you don't really like the Military Police." Anthony grinned.

"Fuck no! They think they can boss us around and think they are all high and mighty 'cause they work for the fucking King. WE are the ones who put our very LIVES on the line, no? And they're fucking sitting in a castle drinking tea and playing fucking croquet!"

"You have a point, but alas, that's not how things work." Anthony said astounded.

"Too bad, looks like she tried very hard to make it sound smart." Damon smirked. Kaia smirked at him, standing up slowly.

"You callin' me stupid or something?" She said.

"Or something." Damon answered cockily.

"Cheeky bastard, you wanna come say that to my fa-" Kaia cut herself off and looked past Damon to the hall, where a certain short corporal stood patiently waiting for her to finish her sentence.

* * *

Hope you liked it~

Please leave a comment if you want~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You there!"

"**Yes Sir!**" Armin saluted him with his right hand where his heart was while the other behind his back. Feeling a bit nervous as this was something he wasn't used to. All the other trainees doing the same salute and didn't move, even though Lieutenant Keith Shadis walked by them and yelled at their faces.

"**Who the hell are you?!**"

"**Armin Arlert, Sir! From the Shiganshina District!**"

"**Sure you are! Good name for a retard. Your parents called you that?**"

"**My grandfather, Sir!**"

"**Arlert! Why are you here?!**"

"**To contribute to mankind's victory, Sir!**"

"**Fucking splendid! You will make fine Titan food!**" Lieutenant Shadis face was close to Armin's, as he grabbed the top of his head and yelled out "**Line three! About turn!**"

He kept going on like this, one by one the trainees went under some kind of rite of passage. Though some, he passed by, not bothering to give them a second glance. He passed Eren and soon passed Mikasa. Once he was done with that line he yelled an order and all those that he passed turned and looked backwards. Naomi was now facing a pair of sea green eyes, she tried hard to hold her blush. Finally managing to think of something to bring down her nervousness, she heard Sergeant Shadis yell at the poor girl beside her. After calling her all kinds of names he moved onto her. He looked at her with an air of superiority, she was starting to wonder what was taking so long. All this staring was making her feel uncomfortable. After what seemed forever he moved onto the other one. She let out a soft sigh of relief and looked straight ahead.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"**My name is Aiden Ashscott, Sir! I'm from the Mitras district, Sir!**" hearing the name, Naomi turned to her right looking down the line. Could it really be the same guy from two years ago that had bumped into her? Her eyes literally grew, he was from the inner walls and yet he was here training to become a soldier.

"Are you now? Then what the fuck are you doing here?"

"**To help the human race, Sir!**"

"**To help the human race, huh? Well, you better get your act together before you get eaten by Titans!**"

"**Yes Sir! I won't disappoint you, Sir!**"

"**It's not me you should be scared of disappointing, it's the humanity you fucker!**" and with that said he walked away and to the next person. This went on for the rest of the day, some soldiers ended up crying by the intimidating Lieutenant, another guy was taken off his feet by being pulled up from his head simply because he did the salute the wrong way. Though, what surprised everyone the most, was that girl who ate a potato right in front of Keith's face.

. . . . . . . . . .

The sun was setting, giving an orange hue to the sky. It was a long day and everyone was tired having to stand most of the day in the harsh sun doing nothing. Eren and Armin walked up the steps to the Mess hall, some of the recruits were outside looking at the field in front of them. Marco, being one of them, was leaning on the rail. Connie came out to join them "Man, that potato girl is still running?"

Both Eren and Armin turned to look and saw that, in fact, Sasha was still running "Huh? Are you serious? It's been five hours." The brunet said.

"The whole thing about her running till near death didn't seem to bother her, but the face she made when he said she was to skip dinner was what almost made her cry." Connie said.

"What are you guys looking at?" Naomi asked walking outside looking over Connie's shoulder "Is she still running?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah, amazing isn't?" Connie asked. She noticed Eren and walked over to stand by him considering she couldn't quite see cause Connie as in the way. He looked down and gave her a small smile which she returned. Their attention went back to Sasha who was still running.

"By the way, we never got from where you guys come from?" Marco asked turning to the duo "Where do you live?"

"We come from Shiganshina, just like Armin." Eren said, putting a hand on Naomi's shoulder. The ones outside looked at them in amazement.

"I see, so that's where you guys come from." Marco said.

"So that means… you were there when the Titans attack?!" Connie asked getting excited.

"Hey, calm down there!" Marco tried to calm the little guy.

"Did you guys see it? Did you see the Colossal Titan?" Naomi's breath caught in her throat, remembering that day. Eren squeezed her shoulder to reassure her. He looked down at her and then back at Connie.

"Yeah, we saw it."

. . . . . . . . . .

"For the 1000th time, yes, we saw it!" Eren said getting annoyed of their constant questioning. The whole time Naomi has been keeping silent along with Armin and Mikasa. They all took a seat at a table when a few trainees surrounded them. They kept coming up with questions, some the same as the ones before.

"How big was it?" one of them asked.

"Well, the wall is 50m and its head was over passing the wall, so my guess is 60 meters." Eren sighed.

"What? I heard it could straddle the wall!"

"Huh… no, it's not that tall." He said taking a bite of his food.

"What did its face looked like?"

"Skinless with a big mouth." Naomi let her fork fall and a small gasped escape her lips. Everyone turned to her, Armin putting a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were terrified as the memory came back.

_Flashback_

"_Anthony, how long do we have to keep walking?" Naomi whined, it felt like forever since they left Damon and Phoebe alone. Anthony had his hands in his pockets and was whistling a tune. Looking back at his younger sister, he noticed that she was getting impatient. Chuckling he put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Pushing his hand away she fixed her now messy hair, frowning at him. _

"_Until he gives himself a good kick in the ass to tell Pheebs that he's joining the Survey corps."_

"_It can take all night!" She exclaimed with her hands in the air. Laughing, he kept walking. It had been a good half hour, walking around the busy streets. Anthony was about to tell his sister they were soon going back when the earth started shaking violently. Both of them, along with citizens in the streets fell to the ground. A lightning bolt had come down right in front of the gates. _

"_Owww." Naomi groaned in pain, sitting up. She looked around and saw Anthony on his knees rubbing his head. _

"_You alright Naomi?" He asked looking back at her. She nodded 'yes' reassuring him. Getting up and extending his hand to help her up from the ground. _

"_What was that?"_

"_I don't know…" He noticed people looking at the wall with shocked and terrified faces. He noticed a few actually pointing at the gate. Looking down at his little sister, her eyes wide, looking behind him with a look of pure terror. Turning around his breath caught in his throat. Right in front of him was a Titan. Its head over looking at the citizens of Shiganshina. "I-Impossible."_

"_Anthony…" Her voice breaking. Just then another loud sound was heard, a loud breaking sound. Debris started flying through the air with the sheer force of the kick the Titan delivered to the wall. Grabbing her hand Anthony dragged Naomi out of the way and into the alley that was next to them. Just in time as a boulder landed right where they standing a few seconds ago. Crushing the people that were standing near them. Naomi was shaking in fear, Anthony hugging her tightly, trying to calm her down. She had just witness people dying right in front of her at such a young age. They started hearing people yelling, screaming that the Titans had made it in the town. Not wasting any time, he grabbed her wrist again and started running towards the evacuation place._

"_**Run Naomi!**__"_

_End of Flashback_

Her body started shaking, why all of a sudden did this memory came to mind? She felt a small pressure on her right shoulder and she heard a friendly voice "Naomi, are you alright?"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled at her blonde friend "Don't worry, Armin, I'm fine."

"What about the Armor Titan that broke Wall Maria?" The questions kept coming. Despite the fact that they didn't want to answer them, to be reminded of that day. Naomi looked up at Eren's eyes in a pleading request to make them stopped. He looked back as helpless as her, no matter what he told them they were still going to ask the question over and over again.

"Guys that's enough!" Aiden said his voice left no room for argument. He had been hearing the constant questioning and felt bad for the four Shiganshina survivors.

"Enough with the questions everyone, some things are better left forgotten" Marco said right after. Aiden nodding in agreement.

"Sorry guys, I must have reminded you of things you didn't want to be reminded of." Connie apologized. Getting up, Naomi walked out of the room before the others would go back on that subject. She didn't noticed that a pair of sea green eyes were looking at her, worried, as she left. Aiden, worried for her, got up and went outside. He found the brunette leaning on the rail looking up at the star filled sky.

"Hey!" She looked behind, seeing the same guy she had met two years ago "Naomi correct?"

"Yes, and your Aiden am I right?"

Chuckling he stood next to her, leaning on the rail himself "Right, you don't remember me? I bumped into you, causing you to fall on the ground" He grinned at her. She chuckled at the memory.

"Yes, I do remember you. Not many guys make me fall, on purpose or not, and get away with it." She joked with him. He laughed a little.

"So what have you been up to in 2 years?"

"Working in the fields, you?"

"Living in Mitras, it was pretty boring." He yawn in a sarcastic way. Naomi laughed a little, Aiden grinned at that. The voice of Eren and some other guy could be heard from the Mess hall, they seemed to be arguing about something. "I got to get going, but thanks for having our backs earlier." She smiled standing up straight. The sound of bells was heard, dinner time was over and it was time to go back to the barracks. Eren showed up at the door and his eyes caught hers. Saying 'Goodbye' to Aiden, she walked with Eren back to their barracks.

"Are you alright? I saw how you looked back there when they were asking questions." He asked when they were at a safe distance from the Mess hall.

"Yes, I just had a memory that came back that I wish didn't." She gave him a small smile. He gave her a reassuring smile back. They soon arrived at their separate barracks, one for girls and the other for boys. They both looked at each other, not sure they wanted to leave the other. Without any warning Eren hugged her tight.

"If there is ever something bothering you, I'm here for you, Naomi." She was surprised at first but then returned the hugged, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks." Time went by without any of them realizing, until…

"Ah-hem!" They both turned around to see Mikasa standing there with her arms crossed. Separating, they both had a blushed on their cheeks.

"U-Um w-well g-good night." Eren stuttered before practically running to the boy's barracks. Blinking a couple of times, Naomi and Mikasa both walked over to the girl's side.

. . . . . . . . . .

The sound of horses galloping was heard in the plains. A group of soldiers with green hooded cloaks of the Survey Corps were going through the fields as fast as they could. All the while keeping an eye out for approaching Titans. At the front of the group, Commander Erwin, was leading the scouts on another expedition inside Wall Maria, which was now Titan's territory. Up until now, everything has been going fine, but having been in the Survey Corps for many years now, Erwin knew that anything wrong can happen at any moment.

"Hey Kaia, think we're going to see a Titan anytime soon?" Gaelan exclaimed over the noise of the galloping horses, joining up to her friend, grinning like a maniac.

"I give it 10 minutes!" Kaia responded with the same grin.

"Hey! Will you guys shut up about that?!" Brooke said glaring at the two women behind her.

"We're kidding, don't get your panties in a twist." Gaelan said rolling her eyes.

"_That's_ your sense of humour?!" She asked shocked at how their sense of humour involved those man eating things. Shaking her head discourage, she looked on ahead and kept the paste not wanting to be left behind. Alexis rolling his eyes in annoyance at how immature those two were acting. Suddenly, a black smoke from the signal flare flew up into the sky, warning the other groups that there was trouble.

"Shit, a Deviant Type!" Anthony cussed.

"Anthony, send the signal flare" Levi instructed. Taking out the right colour flare, he put it in the flare gun and shot into the air, sending a black smoke into the air. Levi kept looking forward waiting for orders from the commander.

"**Listen everyone, we're going to head towards the forest of giant trees where we will be able to use the 3D maneuver gear and take down the threat. Everyone stay in formation and keep going forward!**" He shouted out his orders. Erwin looked at where the first flare had come from, it was the left side of the formation. '_This isn't as bad as I thought, in five minutes we'll reach our destination, hoping that nothing else goes wrong until then._'

The forest of giant trees came into view, giving the horses another small nudge for them to go a little faster. Doing as their owners had asked, the horses picked up the speed. The sound of rumble could be heard from far distance. Phoebe looked at her left and saw a Titan running towards them. '_Fuck if it continues like that we won't make it to the forest in time!_' she thought gritting her teeth in frustration.

"**When you get close enough, use your 3D maneuver gear!**" Erwin ordered. Everyone kept going until the Titan was way too close for comfort. Before it had the chance to grabbed one of them, they all switch to the 3D maneuver gear. Though, it didn't stopped and kept running after them, it manage to grab one of the soldiers with its mouth, eating him immediately. They kept going through the trees, flying through the air.

"Why aren't we going back to kill that fucker?!" Gaelan asked looking back at the Titan still eating their comrade. Gritting her teeth in anger, she turned to the others in front.

"We have to follow orders and there's only one, we can outrun it!" Anthony said.

"**It just ate one of our comrades!**" She exclaimed.

"Orders are orders Gaelan, so fucking follow them!" Alexis stern voice flowed in the breeze. She glared at the brunet in front of her. She was about to protest when out of nowhere a Titan came and grabbed her by the waist.

"**GYAAH!**"

"**GAELAN!**"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading~

Please leave a comment~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"**GAELAN!**"

Turning around, Anthony headed towards the Titan that was bringing Gaelan to its mouth. It had grabbed her in a way that made it near impossible for her to use her swords to get free. Kaia along with Brooke turned around following Anthony; the others were about to do the same when out of nowhere more abnormal titans were jumping trying to catch them. Forcing the group to split into smaller groups.

Alexis landed on a branch, his glare was fixated at the titan just under the tree waiting for him to move. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he looked forward to where a small part of his group was heading over to help Gaelan. He slammed his fist on the trunk of the tree, breaking parts of the bark from the sheer force he used '_Fucking dammit…_'

Anthony was going as fast as the 3D maneuver gear could bring him, making sure to dodge the titans trying to get them. Kaia past him and within a few seconds, launching one of her wires into the shoulder blade of the titan. Within a few seconds she had slashed a chunk of its neck, killing it instantly, releasing Gaelan. She was falling to her death but Brooke caught her in time. Landing on a higher branch at a safe distance from any titans. Kaia and Anthony landing next to her, the blood evaporating from their clothes.

"Is she alright?" He asked, worried striking his features.

"Yes, she just passed out." Brooke informed them. Kaia grabbed Gaelan left arm and placed it around her shoulders, letting her body lean on her.

"Ouff! Gaelan, you need to lose some weight, you're getting fat!" Kaia grinned. Anthony and Brooke rolled their eyes at Kaia's attempt to make the situation light but they still smiled.

"We have to get back to the group." Anthony said looking forward to where the rest of the Survey Corps were "Kaia, can you manage to bring Gaelan around by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me." She grinned and swung Gaelan over her back. Brooke looked at how Kaia was handling Gaelan roughly, flabbergasted.

'_She's going to get more bruised from Kaia than that titan._' Sighing, she launched the wire and was off; with the others following her close behind. Neither of them noticed a titan following them until it jumped and caught on of Anthony's wires, causing him to lose balance and fall.

"**Anthony!**"

He closed his eyes waiting for the teeth to clench around him, but that's not what came. He felt arms grabbed him by the waist. Opening his eyes, he looks up and sees a pair of closer green eyes and blonde hair tied in a small ponytail, the blonde locks flowing in the wind.

"Kendall?!"

They landed on a branch safely. Anthony looked at his comrade stunned yet relieved that he had showed up just in time. He heard several footsteps landing behind him, turning around he was met with a group of friendly faces. A guy with black hair and golden eye and an eye patch, looked down at the dissolving titan they had just killed. Damon was shaking off the evaporating blood on his swords.

"A little more and you were titan food."

"Thanks for summarising that up." Anthony rolled his eyes. Nikolai turned to him and smirk amusingly. Brooke and Kaia landed on the same branch, Brooke looking alert. Relief wash over her eyes when she saw that Anthony was safe.

"What happened to Gaelan?!" Nikolai asked looking at the unconscious girl leaning on Kaia.

"A titan caught her and when we got her back, she fell unconscious, most likely due from the force the titan had held her." Brooke said.

"We have to get her to a medic and fast." Damon said.

"Thank you Captain obvious." Nikolai said which earned him a glared from the brunet.

"Alright, let's not get into a fight here. You can be at each other's throats once we're safe." Kendall sighed, rubbing his temple.

Nikolai raised an eyebrow ''I'd gladly be at YOUR throat once were safe.'' He said, slipping a finger underneath Kendall's chin. He suddenly felt something whack him behind the head. Looking back he saw a very pissed off Alexis glaring daggers at him.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Do you honestly think _this_ is the place to be fucking acting like this?"

"Did you had to hit me?"

"It was either that or kicking your ass into the mouth of greedy Mc Ugly down there." Looking down the branch he noticed a very disturbingly ugly titan trying to climb the tree without success. Doing a face of disgust, Nikolai looked away from the sight.

"How did you guys know where we were, you were on the far right." Anthony asked eyeing Nikolai weirdly then turning his full attention to the strategist of the Scouts. Kendall looked at him, his face was serious.

"Titans are running towards this forest." He said. The three that were not aware looked at him with a look of surprised.

"Running? So abnormal titans are running into the forest as we speak?" Kaia asked. The others nodded. The three of them that had no idea all looked at each other worried. This was going to cause a lot of trouble for them. The sound of footsteps landing on a tree branch not too far from them caught their attention. Everyone turned around and saw Levi and the others.

"What are you guys doing?" Levi asked noticing the soldiers from the right side of the formation.

"Corporal, we have a situation" Damon stated. Erwin and others landed on a couple different branches but stayed close. Forming a big circle, making it easy to pass on information and see everyone.

"What's the situation?" Erwin asked.

"Abnormal titans are running towards this forest, some actually managed to get inside."

"Commander, we have to get Gaelan to a nurse right away." Brooke said.

"Erwin, what is your plan?" Levi asked not looking at him, instead at the group that had an unconscious member.

"Sir, we need to head back, we can't keep going on with Gaelan in this state. She'll just drag us down, not to mention her team will surfer even more without her." Kendall said "I don't see this turning out good if we continue as we are. We already lost a few people and we're not even through the forest, yet alone anywhere near our planned destination."

Erwin listened to his strategist, nodding, his gazed landed on Damon "From where are the titans coming in from?"

"From the East and West, Sir!"

"Alright, everyone, we are headed back from the same way we came in, from the South." With that order, they all unclenched their gear and headed back the way they came. Making sure to dodge any threat from the titans below them. Once out of the forest, they got on their horses, nudging them on the side to start galloping. After dumping Gaelan harshly on a cart, Kaia turned around to see some of her comrades looking at her with weird looks.

"What?!"

"Don't you think you should be gentler?"

"She had worst!" She shrugged to their comment.

"Is that a reason to throw her in the cart?"

"She won't noticed." Kaia waved off and got on her horse, giving a nudged the horse started galloping after the others. Her comrade that was driving the cart looked at her retrieving form and shook his head.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hanji was walking down the hall with a clip board. Her brown eyes, behind her glasses, were looking over what was written on the paper. Her brows frowning at the information that was written, sighing when she concluded that there was no danger.

"Hanji!" She turned around and saw a group walking up towards her.

"Yes?"

"How is she?" Brooke asked, clearly worried about Gaelan who was still sleeping.

"Well, she's going to make it. A couple of fractured ribs, lucky for her they didn't puncture any vital organs. She won't be able to battle for at least a good 3 months, she needs time for her bones to heal. She's still sleeping so if you-"

"**SON OF A BITCH!**"

"She's awake." Damon rolled his eyes.

Everyone made their way towards the room, opening the door Hanji walked in, the others following suit. In the room Gaelan was sitting on the bed, her arms covered in a cask while all her torso covered in bandages. Her hair was a black mess and her eyes were wide as saucers. Her jaw was clenched as to hold back more screams that she wanted to let go. "Gaelan are you okay?" Hanji asked walking towards her.

"**Do I look okay?!**" She was panting from the pain "**What the fuck happened to me?!**"

"Well, a titan grabbed you and squeezed you hard enough for you to lose conscience." She enlightened her, taking a seat next to the bed.

"**That fucker! Did someone kill that mother fucking asshole?!**"

"I did." Kaia said nonchalant, walking in, she burst into laughter upon seeing her friend bandaged up "Dude, you look like a fucking mummy!"

"**Shut up!**" She glared "**Why did you kill him?! I wanted to kill that dipshit for trying to eat me!**"

"**You wouldn't be alive to do so!**" Kaia exclaimed.

"**I would have managed!**"

"**You would have been dead you fucking idiot!**"

"**Who you calling an idiot?!**"

"The titan couldn't have taken her vocal cords instead?" Damon mumbled. Earning a nudge in the stomach from Phoebe, who narrowed her eyes at him. The volume in the room was getting louder by the minute until a certain short Corporal walked in the room. Everyone went silent. Levi looked up at the two arguing women with a raised eyebrow.

"Any reason why you two are fucking yelling?"

"N-no, n-nothing s-sir!" Kaia said. Gaelan stayed quiet. The others looked in amazement at how much power Levi had over those two.

"How are you feeling, Vara?"

"B-Better, Sir!"

"Hanji?"

"She has a couple of fractured ribs, her arms also have a couple of fracture bones. She won't be able to fight for a while." Hanji explained, reading from the clipboard. Gaelan looked at Hanji, her eyes wide as saucers and her mouth wide open. Levi brushed off Gaelan reactions and nodded towards the brunette.

"Very well, everyone, we're going to let her rest." The others all left the room without any argument, followed by Levi. Gaelan looked up at Hanji, still in disbelief with what she just heard. Hanji gave her an apologetic look and walked out, closing the door behind her. Sighing out in frustration, she let herself fall on the bed, for a second; forgetting about her wounds.

"**FUCK!**"

. . . . . . . . . .

Kaia arrived in the dining room, massaging her left shoulder. Nikolai walked up to her and slung his arm around her shoulders "What's up babe? You look stiff."

"Yeah, well, try carrying an old hag for half the day."

"She's only 25." He laughed.

"Still old enough." Kaia mumbled. After dinner, everyone was too exhausted to stay up any later, and so lights out was earlier than the other days. Training was going to restart the next morning to get ready for the next expedition.

. . .

Pants and moans were heard behind a door. After a final groan, Damon laid down next to Phoebe, panting. As a squad leader, he was allowed his own room, which was the reason why she was in the same bed as him. She turned to him, pushing his bangs away from his sweaty forehead. "You okay now?" She whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her naked body against his, burying his face in her neck as she combed her fingers through his hair. "Can't we have one expedition without any casualties?" He mumbled, she frowned, not having heard him correctly.

"Damon, sweetie, I can't hear you, what did you say?" He pulled his head out, rich brown eyes met with ember ones. He repeated what he said before resting his head on her chest. A sad smile formed on her lips "Lets… Let's not think about that right now, okay? We both came back alive, we're together." Hugging him tight, kissing the top of his head.

After some time, he pulled away, smirking down at her "Then, you ready for round two?"

. . . . . . . . . .

The sun was shining brightly as if what happened yesterday was only a dream. The birds were singing happily, a soft summer breeze was blowing, petals from flowers flowing in the breeze. The sunlight crept through the blinds of Gaelan's room, but they didn't blind anyone this morning as the bed was empty from its occupant. She was trying to walk down the hallway without making any noise, as she didn't want to wake up everyone, especially _him_.

She saw the front door, a glint of hope gleaming in her eyes. She started wobbling a little faster, her hand finally reach the door knob when a voice from behind, stopped her. "What are you doing?" Freezing in her spot, her mouth agape and her eyes wide as saucers.

'_How?!_'

"Well?" The stern voice was very impatient. Turning around, a sheepish grin plastered on her face, she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Ah Corporal Levi! How are you feeling this fine morning?"

"Fine, I'll be better once you tell me why you're not in your room, resting, like what Hanji had instructed you to." The Corporal stood there, waiting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, Sir, you see, I wanted to feel the fresh breeze and well-"

"Get back to your room. If I see you outside of its walls without any permission, you'll be on cleaning duty for an entire month." Knowing that fighting him was pointless, she hung her head in disappointment and wobbled back to her room. Levi stood in the hall making sure she was going to her room and not trying to escape again. Once he made sure, he went to the dining hall for breakfast.

Without looking where she was going, she came face to face with a door "**FUCKING OUCH!**"

Nikolai closed his bedroom door and noticed a red faced Gaelan, saying the whole cuss word dictionary "Shit Gaelan! Are you alright?"

"**For fucks sakes! Do I look fucking alright?!**"

"…Is that a trick question?"

"**NO!**"

"**Gaelan!**" Levi strict voice was heard from down the hall.

"**I'm going!**" She yelled back and pushed her way pass Nikolai, towards her room as fast as possible.

. . . . . . . . . .

"**Listen up! First thing, let's see if you're good for something!**" Lieutenant Shadis yelled out "**Just tie the rope on both ends of your waists, and hang from there! Use you full body belts for balance! This is the basics, if you can't pass this than you are not even worth being baits for Titans and we will send you back to the landfills!**"

Everyone was standing around the balancing polls listening to what Shadis had to say. Some look more confident than others, some were excited to try it out. Eren looked forward, determined as always. Mikasa with no emotion display on her face, Armin looked more worried than the others, Naomi had a smile on her face and looked excited to try it out, and Aiden had a grin on his face.

"**Now everyone line up!**" They all did as they were told and lined up. Their first day of training had started.

* * *

This is chapter 4!~

How did you find it? Hope you liked it, if you'd like, you can leave a comment~


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5 people!

I honestly hope you guys enjoy this story, I myself enjoy writing it, mostly because some scenes I can't stop laughing (the funny scenes I mean). I love writing, it makes me happy when people enjoy reading my things and can't wait for more :)

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) belong to Hajime Isayama

All other characters belong to their rightful owner's

* * *

Everyone was pumped and ready to try out the exercise. They all split into five groups and each group went to the devices. One by one they went up, tied the ropes to the hooks on the sides of their hips and let their feet dangle. Keith walked up to each individual to make sure they were doing it right. after five minutes it was the turn of the next one waiting. It was Naomi's turn and she walked up to the spot. Someone came and gave her the wires, hooking them on her belt she nodded to the guys, telling them she was ready. She noticed Eren looking at her from his group, he gave her a confident smile and a thumps up. She blushed a bit but gave a smile and mouthed 'Thank you' to which he responded by smiling wider.

She felt the wires start to pull her upward. Her feet soon left the ground and she was now hovering above the ground. She felt her body move a little, but regain composure. She maintain stillness with ease, Keith walked over to her to check on how she was doing, nodded and kept walking to the next one. She stayed like that for five minutes and then she was brought back down to the ground. Unclipping herself she went back to the group.

A pair of purple eyes walked up to her with a wide smile "You did it Naomi!"

"Oh, hi Aiden" she said, giving him a small smile.

"Look, about yesterday, I didn't want to offend you or anything"

"It's okay, don't worry about it"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Alright, if you say so, I'll talk to you later, it's my turn" he said and then left going towards the device for his test. Already having done it and with nothing else to do, she decided to go see if Eren and the others have done it already. She walked towards the group and noticed Mikasa just hanging from the wires, totally at ease. Like if this whole test was a piece of cake. Naomi rolled her eyes at how predicable that was. She heard laughter coming from the group next them, walking over to them she noticed why they were laughing. Eren was upside down hanging from the wires, he was horrified at the situation he was in.

"What the fuck are you doing, Eren Yeager?!" Keith was yelling at him "Get yourself upright!"

The sound of snickering was heard among the cadets, Naomi glared at them. She heard footstep walking towards her but then stop right behind her "Is your friend alright?"

Naomi turned around with a deadpan face "Does he look alright, Aiden?"

"Hey, I didn't mean anything bad!" he put his hands up in defense. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Eren, looking at him worried.

'_What is it? How can this be? You've gotta be kidding me_' Eren thought, bewildered.

. . . . . . . . . .

"You should be able to do it if you stick to the basics. You needn't try anything fancy. Just don't lean forward or back, and gently put your weight on your waist and hip harnesses" Mikasa said. She along with Armin and Naomi were helping Eren with his balance. It had been a while since they finished their practice and the devices were free so the four of them decided to stay on the field to help out their friend. The sun was already going down, the sky having an orange hue to the light blue.

"Eren, just keep your mind empty" Naomi told him, smiling sweetly.

"Just relax, you can do this, if I managed to do it, so can you" Armin told him.

"I'm sure I can do it this time" Eren said trying to be confident, but Naomi saw that he was a bit nervous "Take me up, Armin"

Armin nodded and started turning the handle, the wires started to pull upward, bringing Eren with them. His started being lifted off the ground, his feet gradually lifting off the ground. The moment that his feet weren't touching the ground he started losing his balance and fell forward hitting his head hard on the ground. Naomi winched as she heard a sickening crack the moment Eren's head came into contact with the dirt.

"Armin bring him down!" Naomi yelled running towards Eren's side "Eren! Can you hear me?"

Armin brought him down until his body was on the ground. Eren got on his knees shakily, holding his head. Naomi held onto his shoulders to make sure he wouldn't fall on the ground. Blood was dripping from his head.

"Ugh! Let's keep going"

"Are you insane?!"

"I can't stop"

"Eren-"

"No! I want to go again, I'm fine" he said shoving her hands away from his shoulders and getting up.

"But you're bleeding! Can I at least look at your wound?" she asked trying to reason with him. He shook his head and turned to Armin. He got the message and started to turn the handle. Again the wires started to bring Eren up and like last time the moment his feet left the ground he started to lose balance. He fell forward once again, his head making contact with the ground. Armin took him down and this time Naomi unhook the wires from the waist belt. She turned him around and inspected his wound.

"Damn, and I forgot the first aid kit" she said.

"Hey Naomi!" everyone turned around and saw Aiden walked towards them "I think you guys might need this?" he said giving her a first aid kit.

"Thank you so much, Aiden" Naomi said taking the kit and getting bandages out. She started wrapping his wound, making sure she didn't put too much pressure. After she was done she sighed and looked up at the three others "That's the best I can do, he should see the nurse to make sure he doesn't have something serious"

Nodding Mikasa bent down and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder, Armin doing the same with the other. They both got up and started walking towards the camp, both Aiden and Naomi walking behind.

"So how did you know where we were and what to bring?"

"I heard a couple of guys talking about it and I thought that I might help you guys out by bringing a first aid kit, you know, just in case he hit his head like this morning. I was to right to bring it, it seems"

"I just don't get it"

"It was an act of kindness, I swear!"

"Not that" she laughed at seeing him in a panic mode.

"Sorry, you have been pretty hostile towards me these past two days" he said calming down a bit. Naomi frowned at that statement making Aiden panic once again "I'm sorry!"

"Stop saying sorry" she said, still looking at her three friends in front of her "Look, I didn't mean to be hostile towards you. You have to understand that us four have been through a lot."

"Do you mind me asking, what you have been through?"

"Yes, I do"

"Oh"

She smiled at him "Don't take it personal, I just don't feel like talking about it"

"Alright" he smiled back at her.

. . . . . . . . . .

After being checked by the medic on the camp, the five of them went to the Mess hall to eat. Aiden joined them at their table this time. Eren was in a daze, he didn't even touch his food since it was placed in front of him. People were whispering about today's event, taking glances at their table.

"Hey, wasn't that guy bragging about killing all the Titans last night?" some recruit asked his friend sitting in front of him.

"Looks like he'll be on his way to the landfills tomorrow. We can't afford to feed good-for-nothings around here" his friend said.

Naomi stood up from her seat and glared at the guys who were talking about Eren "Hey! Will you guys shut up?!"

They both stopped talking and turned around. Sighing out of frustration she sat back down. Mikasa grabbed Eren's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze state.

"Eren"

He let out a sound of surprised.

"Don't let it get you down. You can just do it tomorrow" Armin said trying to encourage his friend.

"Pathetic" Eren murmured "I can't hope to exterminate them, not like this"

"Eren…" Naomi said, sad to see her friend like that.

"You should just give up on that" everyone turned to Mikasa, surprised at what she had just said. She didn't looked fazed and just stared at her food. Aiden's eyes were slightly open wider, Naomi had her mouth hung open in disbelief, and Armin look surprised at what was said. Eren was glaring at his sister.

"What'd you just say?"

"I'm saying you should give up on becoming a soldier. Throwing your life away is not the only way to fight"

"Oh, come on"

"Mikasa you can't be serious can you?" Naomi asked, partially glaring at the girl.

"I've seen what they do! You think I will not be content not facing them directly?" Eren was getting angry at what she was saying.

"Your feelings are irrelevant"

"Mikasa!" Naomi exclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're not the one who gets to decide whether you can be a soldier" for the first time since they sat down, she looked up at him directly in the eyes. She looked back at her dish as the bell announcing that dinner was over. Without realizing everyone left the table except for her. Eren stomped his way out the Mess hall with Armin tailing him. Naomi sighed and headed towards her dorm. Entering the dorm she went over to her bed and grabbed her bathroom things and went to take a shower.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next day everyone gathered to the training area. Eren was looking more determined than yesterday. He was ready, wires tied to his waist belt, and waiting for the wires to pull him up. Keith stood in front of him, seriousness staining his features "Eren Yeager. Are you prepared?"

"Yes!" he said 'I'll do it. I'll do this. I might not have the natural talent, but I've got more guts than anyone!'

He looked at the one behind Keith and spotted Naomi. Her hazel eyes coming into contact with his sea green eyes, she smiled encouragingly at him. He nodded towards her, smiling slightly, than becoming serious again.

"Begin!" with that said, the guy started to turn the handle. The wires started pulling up bringing Eren with them. His feet soon left the ground, he started to lose his balance but manage to stay still for a little while.

'_I don't give a damn about logic. I don't even know if I'll succeed! But… I have to do this! This gear is my weapon!_' He manage to keep balance. Everyone cheered seeing this, Naomi and Aiden yelled out of joy '_I did it! I pulled it off!_' Eren thought overjoyed. His body started shaking a bit and suddenly he lost his balance, falling backwards. Everyone went silent, gasps were heard among the crowd. Keith looked at him with an unreadable face. Eren tried to get himself back up but it was useless.

"I can still- I can still do it!"

"Let him down" the guy let Eren down from the device. He fell on his knees in defeat, Naomi's chest twisted seeing him like this. Eren went into a sitting position, close to the brink of crying.

"I-I…"

"Wagner, switch belts with Jaeger" Keith suddenly spoke.

"Yes sir!" Thomas said. Everyone was confused as to why he had ordered this. Thomas took off his belts and passed them to Eren, who put them on. He clipped the wires on the belts and waited for orders. Thomas started to turn the handle when he saw that Eren was ready, to everyone's amazement, Eren was dangling off the ground without any problem.

"Your equipment was defective" Keith informed him "The fitting on your belt were damaged. I didn't even know that could happen, but I suppose I need to add them to the maintenance list"

"Wait, does that mean he managed to get himself upright with broken equipment?" some guy asked.

"Amazing!" another said.

"You got to be kidding me" Aiden said in amazement. Naomi was smiling brightly and turned to the purple eyed boy smirking.

"I told you not to underestimate him" he laughed at that.

"Th-Then what about my aptitude assessment?" Eren asked, he was the most surprised out of everyone at the turn of events.

"No problems. Do your best in training!" Keith said. Relief and joy washed over Eren's face, he bumped both his fist in the air in a victory position.

'_All right! I did it!_' he thought overjoyed. He regain his composure grinning from ear to ear looking at the ones behind Keith '_See that, Mikasa?! I can do this! I can fight any Titan! I don't need you to baby me anymore!_'

"Phew, he pulled through" Reiner said, grinning also.

"I knew he could do it" Naomi said, smiling at Eren.

"I think he's saying, "See that?"" Armin said.

"No, he's not" Mikasa said.

"Huh?" Armin looked at her confused.

"He's thinking that now he won't have to be separated from me. He's feeling relieved" Reiner, Berthold, Naomi, Aiden, and Armin looked at her weirdly.

'_Grisha. Today, your son… has become a soldier_' Keith thought looking at Eren.

. . . . . . . . . .

"**KAIAAAAA!**" Gaelan yelled at the top of her lungs. She was in her bed covered in bandages and casks from her accident that happen a couple of days ago. Having been nearly crushed to death by a Titan, both her arms were in a cask, her legs bandaged up and so was her torso. Up able to do anything for three months, she was confide to her room and was not allowed to get out to practice or walk around, though it didn't stop her from trying. Which resulted in her getting caught by either Levi or Hanji.

"**For fuck sakes! What now?!**" Kaia shouted walking in her room for the 15th time since morning "Do you realize that I have to go up the stairs every time you call me?"

"I'm thirsty" Gaelan said. Kaia looked at her, her face deadpan.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, my throat is sore and I want water"

"You mean to tell me that I came up all this way, from the first floor, only to be told that you're thirsty in which I have to go all the way back down, again, to get you a fucking glass of water?"

"With ice cubes please"

"**Get your own fucking glass of water!**"

"Aren't you supposed to be my servant until I get better?" Gaelan asked raising an eyebrow.

"**Fucking punishment!**"

"Now hurry up, I'm dying of thirst here" Kaia glared at the woman in the bed and stomped out the room cussing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

There you go, so it seems that Kaia keeps getting into trouble XD

What do you guy think so far? Please leave a comment :)


	6. Chapter 6

Now Chapter 6 came out yesterday on my DeviantArt page, like I mention on my DA, I'm sorry for the delay, especially on , I had to work on my finals and on the picture that has all the characters of this story on it. I'm hoping getting it done by this weekend. Once it's done I will mention it on the next chapter. I'm really sorry for the delay, and so to make it up, this chapter is longer than the others, with some funny moments and sweet moments :)

Warning: Since it's rated M, there is going to be some mature content, this chapter will be some nudity but don't worry, they are adults.

So with that, please enjoy~

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) belong to Hajime Isayama

All other characters belong to their rightful owner's

* * *

It had now been two years since they had enlisted. Every day since, Keith pushed them to their limits and beyond that. The ones that couldn't handle it they were sent back to the landfills. It was pouring rain, the trainees were running in the rain with heavy backpacks on their backs. Keith was riding a horse while the others were running.

"**You're slow! Run, you shitheads!**" the sound of mud was heard every time their feet hit the ground. They all wore green hoods to protect them from the rain. Keith looked down and noticed that Armin was having some difficulty and falling behind "What's wrong, Arlert? You're falling behind!"

Keith slowed his horse down a bit so that he was riding next to Armin "Is it too hard for you? Do you want to be the only one to put down his equipment? If this was a real mission, you'd be Titan food already"

With that said he gave a little nudge on his horse and went forward, leaving Armin behind. He was having a hard time trying to catch up with the others. He was having a hard time, he was breathing heavily from all that running. He felt like if his lungs were about to burst, the crisp air not helping one bit.

"Dammit!"

"Give that to me" without giving him time to respond, Reiner took Armin's backpack and placed it over his own shoulders. Armin looked back, surprised at the action "You'll end up dropping out this way. We're being graded on today's training!"

"But now, they're gonna punish you too!" Armin argued.

"Then do your best so they don't find out! Don't make me change my mind!" he told him, looking down at the smaller blond. Without them knowing, Keith was looking their direction from the corner of his eyes.

'_Reiner Braun. He possesses great mental and physical fortitude. His comrades trust him deeply._'

Reiner started running forward leaving Armin a little bit behind. Armin bit his lip 'I'd rather die than live as a burden!'

With that thought in mind, he ran faster, grabbed his backpack and put it back on his back. Reiner was surprised but didn't try to grab back the bag. Armin kept running, catching up with the group.

'_Armin Arlert. What he lacks in physical strength, he makes up for with extraordinary academic aptitude._'

. . . . . . . . . .

It was later that day and the rain had finally stopped. They had stopped the running and geared up and were flying through the trees with their 3D maneuver gear. Their goal was to hit the targets that posed as Titans. They had to cut off a piece of the pillow that was place at the weak point at the back of the Titans throat. The sound of the wires being unclenched and hitting the tree trunks along with the sound of people that are cutting through the air. The trainees fly through the air with their swords out, Annie and Bertolt come down and both slice a chunk of the cushion pretty deeply. Jean arrives right after them and slices a piece off, but it isn't as deep as the two others.

'_Annie Leonhart. While her fighting skills are outstanding, she doesn't work well as part of a team. A lone wolf._'

'_Bertolt Hoover. He is highly talented, but he lacks initiative._'

'_Jean Kirstein. His 3D control skills are top class, but his overtly blunt personality causes friction._'

Keith was standing on a blank that was situated in a tree, with him perch up there he was able to evaluate all the trainees. With a clipboard and pen, he marks down notes on all of the recruits. Jean past by him looking around for another target.

"I can't fight like them. I need to find my own Titan first." he told himself '_I will get accepted into the Military Police!_'

He finally found one and was about to cut into it but he heard something from above "Thanks Jean!"

Looking up he saw with great disappointment, Connie dropping down and heading towards the target "I knew following you would work!"

He was about to cut into the cushion until someone else cut into it, surprised he turned around and saw Sasha, with her arms stretched out, yelling in victory "I did it!"

'_Sasha Blouse. She's talented at operating unconventionally, but that mentality makes her unfit for organized activity._'

'_Connie Springer. He's skilled at making sharp turns, but his mind is nowhere near sharp enough._'

Along with Keith, others that work in the training of new soldiers were on the ground preparing to pull the ropes so that the pulleys would make the targets move into view. One would pull while the other took notes on the trainees and how they're doing so far.

"Here they come" one of them mentioned and pulled the rope. A couple of Titans targets started moving in a rotation patterned. Mikasa and Eren were headed towards the targets, Mikasa hitting both of them and Eren hitting one. Though he didn't cut deep enough, unlike her.

'_Shit! I still didn't cut deep enough_' he thought looking back at the shallow cut. Naomi was closing in on them and soon passed by both Eren and Mikasa. She noticed another target not far and cut right into it.

'_Naomi O'Connor. Though she has great agility and her 3D skills are second top, she lacks in taking control of the situation_.'

She was about to slice another target when Aiden came and sliced it himself. He grinned quickly at her and continued his way. She looked at him, mouth agape in disbelief than glared at him and continued on to find another target.

'_Aiden Ashscott. Does not have good physical strength but his good intuition is something not to be taken lightly_.'

'_Mikasa Ackerman. Her performance is exemplary in every subject. She is truly a genius of historically-unprecedented significance_.'

'_Eren Yeager. While he lacks any outstanding talents, he improves his grades through outstanding diligence. In addition, he possesses an exceptional sense of purpose_.'

. . . . . . . . . .

Aiden ran towards Naomi with a wooden knife, acting quickly she stopped him with a defensive move. Which ended up with him on the ground and her smirking victoriously. He opened his eyes and glared momentarily, only to laugh a second later. Getting up in a sitting position he gave her the knife.

"Here your turn" taking it, she looked at it closely. Aiden got up and started dusting himself, he noticed that she wasn't paying much attention "Hey you alright?"

She blinked and looked up at him "O-Oh yes, sorry I just thinking"

"About what?"

"Why are we practicing this kind of training?"

"What's wrong with this kind of training?"

"When are we ever going to need to use this? Like if we can go hand to hand with a Titan like this" Aiden looked at her with a raised eye brow. His faced seemed amused which made Naomi confused. He chuckled seeing her reaction.

"This training isn't for fighting Titan's, it's to fight humans" Aiden cleared up. She looked at him unsure and a bit disturb at the thought of fighting another human.

"But, why?"

"Well, if they resist and start attacking us, we need to know how to protect ourselves. Now your turn"

"No!" Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You're going to hurt me" she said, suddenly acting like a little kid. He looked at her, mouth agape in disbelief.

"Naomi, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not the best when it comes to physical training" he said, his tone deadpan.

"So?"

"And you want to fight Titans?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He seems to be doing that a lot today. Sighing and knowing that she was defeated, she got herself in her pose and started running towards him. Without thinking, he grabbed her arms and swung her to the ground. Dust surrounded both of them and once it disperse Naomi got on her knees coughing. Aiden extended his hand to her, which she took without hesitation.

"Ooooouch" Naomi moaned in pain once she straighten up. Aiden looked at her in disbelief, mouth hanging open.

"Aw come on! I barely touched you!" he exclaimed. His statement made a couple of trainees look their way, including a certain green eyed boy. Naomi blushed seeing that they were getting a lot more attention now with Aiden's big mouth.

"Seriously, you want to fight Titans? If you think that hurts, you should just give up now-" he stopped what he was saying seeing her glare at him. Suddenly scared for his life, he back away slowly while having his hands up in a defensive pose. Naomi was walking slowly towards him with a threatening look on her face. She suddenly started chasing him around the training area.

Eren kept his eyes on Naomi's running form, a small smile of amusement playing on his lips. He completely forgot about his training for a minute, but before he could go to dream land, Reiner called out to him. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the taller blond. He had a knowing smirk which made Eren blush "So, you were checking out sweet Naomi, huh?"

"N-No, what are you talking about" Eren said, blushing even more.

"I saw you staring at her, its shows you have a thing for her" he said.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I'm just saying," Reiner said putting up his hands in defence "But you should ask her out, it's clear she has a thing for you"

"W-What?" now Eren was red.

"The way she looks at you, how she reacts around you, dude it's so apparent that she has a thing for you. Why not save her the trouble and ask her out"

"It's not like that" Eren said, his tone a bit sad, while looking at the ground. Though his eyes soon found their way to the brunette giving her piece of mind to the poor Aiden. Then they both started laughing as if one of them told a funny joke. A soft smile spread over his lips, she was one of a kind. She was kind, caring, and sweet. Always put others before herself but never let anyone bring her down. Even after what happen to them four years ago, she managed to stay strong for him, Mikasa, and Armin. That's what he really admire of her, her strong will to make everything better and determination. She turned around walking back to the stop she was practicing. For a moment their eyes met, hazel brown meeting sea green. After what seemed like an eternity, she looked away with a slight blush. She was beautiful, he had to admit. Suddenly, he frown seeing Jean walk towards her and started talking to her. Gritting his teeth out of pure jealousy, he took two steps towards them before he was stopped by Reiner.

"Hey, look who is skipping out on training" turning to where he was pointing, Eren saw Annie walking away looking bored.

"So?"

"So, how about we teach her something about knife fighting?" Reiner asked leaning towards Eren, a little mischief in his voice.

"Huh?" he was confused as to what the taller blond was asking.

"Let's teach her what being a soldier is all about" Reiner clarified walking towards Annie, Eren without a choice was dragged along.

Jean had come over to Naomi and Aiden once the two of them were walking back to the place they were training. He had on a big smirk on his face and stopped right in front of them "So what were you two love birds doing over there?"

"We're just friends" Naomi rolled her eyes, Aiden grin from ear to ear.

"Anyway, she has a thing-"

"Aiden!" she put her hand over his mouth, her face was turning red from embarrassment. Jean had an eyebrow raised with his smirk never leaving his face.

"Really now? Naomi has a crush on someone?"

"Jean shut up!" glaring at the blond, she took a hold of Aiden's collar and drag him away angrily. All the poor guy could do was follow her, scared for the most likely upcoming talk to he was going to get for opening his mouth in front of Jean. When they arrive she let him go and turned around, glaring at the brunet.

"Change of plans, screw the wooden knife, we are doing hand on hand combat" before Aiden had the chance to say anything, Naomi was charging at him throwing punches and kicks. Which he was having a hard time dodging or countering the attacks. She went to punch him towards his face and while he blocked it, it left him completely vulnerable from his chest down. She took the advantage and lift her left leg slamming it right onto his side, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Ouch! Naomi!"

"That's for mentioning I had a crush in front of Kirschtein" she said and walked away, leaving a very confused Aiden on the ground.

Later that evening everyone was at the Mess Hall eating, conversations were flowing through the air. Naomi was sitting next to Eren with Mikasa, Armin, and Aiden sitting in front of them. Armin and Eren were having a conversation about something that happen with Annie today while Mikasa kept silent. Aiden shot Naomi an apologetic smile, which she grinned back showing him that she wasn't mad at him anymore. Though the moment soon turn sour as Jean's voice rang above all the others.

"Are you kidding me? The Military Police is where I'm going, I don't want to be anywhere near a Titan, I want to live the sweet life"

Aiden saw the annoyed and pissed off look both Eren and Naomi were giving him. He had a feeling that he knew why their faces turned sour, it most likely had to do with the attack on Shiganshina. Becoming Naomi's friend over the two years they were training he managed to find out what had actually happen. It took time but he was really patient and gave her all the time she needed. He was surprised when one night, while they were sitting outside looking at the night sky covered in stars along with a full moon, that she told him what had happen and what she knew. Since that night they had been closer, becoming reliable to each other.

Not being able to much more of this, Eren spoke up "Hey, you coward mind shutting up?"

Jean turned with that stupid smile of his "What's wrong Yeager? Did I pull a nerve there?"

"You're a coward for wanting to live peacefully behind the Walls" Eren glared, which Jean responded without a second thought.

"What did you call me?"

"The Military Police are all useless" everyone turned to the source of the voice. Naomi got up from her seat, her face unreadable "They just go around safe and call themselves soldiers, while most of them have never seen a Titan before"

Jean was about to say a comeback but Naomi took her tray and left the Mess Hall. Eren look at her retrieving form, he caught sight of Reiner motioning with his head to follow her, winking at him. Rolling his eyes he got up anyway and followed her outside. Once he got outside it took him a while to find her, she was heading towards the girls barracks. He made a run for her, he called her name before she could go up the steps.

"Naomi!" she turned around, a small blush creeping on her cheeks when she saw who had called her.

"E-Eren"

"Um, do you- um, well, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked, a small blush also appearing on his cheeks. Her blush increased but she managed to give him a smile and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'd love to" he gave her a smile that made her heart melt. She joined up to him, walking at his side. For a while neither of them said anything. The silence was becoming thicker by the minute making both of them uncomfortable. Eren suddenly cleared his throat.

"So, what made you run after Aiden early today?" he asked, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"Oh, he was joking around saying that I don't have what it takes to fight Titans" she said, Eren frown at that.

"That's not joking around, he shouldn't have said that"

"It's okay, he didn't mean it" she said trying to reassure him.

"Even if he didn't mean it, it's still not something to say" Eren said. Naomi rolled her eyes, the silence soon engulfed them once again. Eren suddenly perk up, grabbing her hand he dragged her towards the forest near the barracks.

"Eren?"

"There's something I want to show you" he said, even though it was night time she could almost see his smile, which made her smile. She was excited and very curious as to where he was bringing her. The forest was pitch black, making it hard to see. She tripped over a tree root but Eren caught her before she could fall.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, th-thanks" she was happy that it was too dark for him to see her blush.

"Be careful and stay close to me, alright?" his voice was gentle and caring. She nodded but then remembered that he probably didn't see it in the dark, so she spoke up.

"Yes"

They continued on their way, Naomi making sure to stay closer to Eren as to not trip again. She saw the light of the moon through the trees, the more they advance the less trees there were. They finally got out of the forest. The view was breath taking, the night sky was filled with stars, the moon was full giving a silver glow on the land and lake before them. The glow of the moon was casting a beautiful reflection on the lake. Fireflies were flying around near the lake. The whole scene looked like it came out of a fairy tale.

Eren looked at her, a soft smile spreading on his face. Her eyes were wide open with awe, her mouth slightly open. She was amazed by the sight in front of her. She was beautiful, her long brown hair that looked soft to the touch, her big hazel brown eyes that were sparkling in the moon light. Her milky skin looked so soft, he wanted to kiss it. Her body was well proportioned, toned stomach, her chest was not too big nor too small. His gaze soon fell on her lips, they were so attractive. The urge to kiss her was getting unbearable. He could no longer deny his feelings for her, she was the only girl to ever affect him like this. He was mesmerized by her beauty and didn't realize what had come out of his mouth.

"I love you"

She turned to face him, surprised written all over her face. Realizing what he said, he blushed really hard, turning as red as a tomato. He took a step back '_What have I done? I just told her I loved her and… and… no, I can't hear it, I can't hear her rejection, I got to go_'

"I'm sorry, Naomi" he turned to leave but was stop by a hand holding onto his shirt. He turned around to see Naomi looking at the ground while holding onto him. Even though it was dark outside, with the little light from the moon, he still saw her blush on her cheeks.

"Wait Eren… *Blushes harder* … I- I love you too"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, the girl of his dreams had just confess her love to him. It was a dream, she couldn't possibly love him, could she?

"What?"

'_Damn it, Eren!_' she grabbed him by the collar and place her lips on his. His body tensed up but soon relax, closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She put her arms around his neck, a single tear falling from her eye. Breaking the kiss for some air, Eren place his forehead on hers, never breaking eye contact with her. He gave her a smile she never saw before, her heart skipped a beat and her blushed intensified. He chuckled at her reaction.

"You're so cute you know that?" before she had the chance to say anything he kissed her again.

. . . . . . . . . .

Damon walked in the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. He looked up at the beauty in front of him. He was so exhausted from today's mission that right now he didn't care if she were to yell at him for what happened earlier. Her back was turned to him, her bare white skin glowing a golden colour because of the dimmed light. She turned her head and smiled weakly, turning fully, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. He looked her over from head to toe, she was beautiful. She was well portion everywhere, from a nice chest size to beautiful curving hips, and a toned stomach from all the missions. He smirked seeing her blushed, he walked slowly towards her. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his smirk turning into a soft smile as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Her blue eyes looked up into his brown ones. She touched his right cheek softly, in a reassuring way.

"I'm not mad at you…" she whispered. He sighed and looked down. He started to shake, tears falling down his cheek.

"I failed him, Brooke. I failed him and left him there to die"

"Damon…"

"I let him there to die, an innocent man" Brooke hugged him, unable to see him in this state. She didn't care that she was naked, all she wanted was to take away his pain. He hugged her back tighter as more tears were falling.

"Damon, you saved my life" she said weakly. It was hurting her seeing him like this, he never showed his weak side to anyone other than her. She kissed him on the neck trying to ease away his pain. He stopped and looked at her in the eyes.

"I would do anything to protect you" he whispered before kissing her. She responded with just as much passion. Soon the kiss became more heated and urgent, his hands started to travel lower her body and rested on her ass. Squeezing the cheeks he got a moan from her.

*SLAM*

They broke apart and turned to the door to see Kaia with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. A pink hue on her cheeks and a huge grin.

"**Kaia!**" Damon exclaimed, pushing Brooke behind him as to cover her. He grabbed the towel next to him and gave it to her, without any hesitation she wrapped herself with it. Kaia eyes sparkled seeing the sight.

"Ooooh~ What are you guys doing?"

"Kaia, get out"

"Oh, Damon, you naughty boy! Did you undress Brooke to fuck her? Mind if I joined?" her grin getting bigger.

"Yes, I do mind- I mean no I didn't undress her! She was already undress, and why I'm I telling you this?" Damon's blush was turning redder.

"Damon!" Brooke squeaked in embarrassment.

"You guys are so naughty! I like that, but you're not my type, sorry Damon. On the other hand, Brooke, if you want to join me later…"

"Forget about it" his voice had a deadpanned tone to it.

"Fine by me, if he doesn't satisfy you, you know where to get me" she winks at her.

"…Are you drunk?" Damon asked.

"Maaaaybe~"

"How much did you drink?" he asked in disbelief.

She shrugged "Lost count after the 34th glass ya know"

"You lost count?!"

"Don't you think the Corporal will be angry?" Brooke asked timidly. She really did not like the circumstance they were in at the moment.

"He's talking with Hanji, I'm good for a little while"

"**Kaia get yo ass down here! Ethan's drunk, I can't rape him by myself!**" Nikolai yelled from downstairs.

"**Coming!**" She dashed out the room at full speed leaving two stunned young adults.

Damon went and closed the door and made sure to lock it correctly. Shaking his head he turned to look at a very red Brooke "Poor Ethan".

Taking off his clothes and her towel, he grabbed her bride style and brought her to the shower. Opening the warm water for them to relax. They soon resumed what they were doing before being interrupted and it soon got heated very quickly.

...

Kaia ran downstairs and saw a drunk Ethan being held by Nikolai. He was having trouble standing and so was leaning on the closest thing to him, which ended up being Nikolai who was grinning from ear to ear. Anthony was obviously drunk and was flirting with Petra, who was also tipsy, on the couch. Oluo was passed out drunk on the table, a bottle of whiskey still in his hands and drool coming out of his mouth, spreading on the table.

"About time you arrived!" Nikolai said taking another shot of whiskey.

"You wouldn't guess what I just walked on!" Kaia stated

"A bug?"

"A bu- NO!"

"Is it better than raping sexy ass right here?"

"I just walked on Damon and Brooke about to have sex!" Nikolai's eyes gleamed at the sound of that. Letting Ethan go, which resulted in him falling face first on the floor, and ran upstairs. Kaia looked down and couldn't keep her laughter.

….

The door was kicked in and Nikolai walked into the bathroom with a huge grin.

"**Where are my horny bitches? Daddy's here!**"

"NIKOLAI!" both of them yelled. Brooke going into Damon's arms trying to hide herself. Damon trying to hide her naked body from the pervert at the door. "**Get the fuck out of here!**"

"But whyyyy?" he was starting to undress himself, taking off his shirt and tossing it on the ground.

"Nikolai, I swear, if you step one foot inside this shower, titans are gonna be the least of you worries!" Damon threaten. It didn't seem to work as the last piece of clothing came off. Brooke was hiding her eyes, not wanting to see that sight, Damon looking away. He was clearly getting furious with all those interruptions.

"**Why don't we have a threesome!**" he yelled lifting his arms in the air, completely naked and started dancing around.

"I'm going to kill them, feed them to the titans" Damon was whispering, Brooke was trying not to laugh but couldn't help the smile. He felt cold air brushed on them and soon Nikolai was standing next to them. "**Get the fuck out!**"

"Aww, don't be like that, Brooke why are you hiding from m-" he was cut off as he was dragged out of the shower. Damon looked up and saw Alexis, who looked really pissed, holding onto Nikolai's hair.

"What the fuck are you doing exactly?"

"Joining them! Wanna join?"

"You sick son of a bitch, get your clothes on or else you're gonna be titan food" he pushed him towards his clothes.

"Why should I? You're gonna take them off of me later anyways~" Nikolai winked at Alexis. Not saying anything he walked out the room with Nikolai following him close behind with his clothes in hand. Damon closed the shower door and looked down at Brooke.

"He just left naked didn't he?" she asked him.

"Yup"

"Might as well get out before Gaelan decides to show up" Damon was about to protest, but hearing that name he opened the door and ran to get their clothes.

"NIKOLAI PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!"

Levi was pissed.

. . . . . . . . . .

_One Year Later_

"We have paid a terrible price for our 100 years of peace. There was no way we could have reacted to the sudden apparition of the Colossal Titan given our current level of alertness. As a result… we had to abandon our foremost wall: Wall Maria. Mankind's territory has shrunk down to the limits of Wall Rose, within which we stand presently. Even as we speak, it's very plausible that this Colossal Titan might tear down the wall to come at us any second now. When that times come, your duty will be to assist the manufacturers. Sacrificing your lives to oppose the Titan threat. **You will sacrifice your all!**" Shadis yelled. All the graduating cadets did the salute and yelled at the same time.

"SIR!"

"Today, you have completed your Military training. I will now announce the 10 best among those who obtained satisfactory results. Step forward at the mention of your name. First: Mikasa Ackerman. Second: Reiner Braun. Third Bertholdt Fubar. Fourth: Annie Leonhardt. Fifth: Eren Jaeger. Sixth: Jean Kirschtein. Seventh: Marco Bodt. Eight: Connie Springer. Ninth: Sasha Browse. Tenth: Christa Renz. That is all"

The ten that were named all step forward lining up in the order they were named. Shadis continued on his speech "Now that you completed your formations, you have three alternatives. The Stationary Troops, reinforcing the walls, and protecting every town. The Scouting Legion, ready to sacrifice their lives outside the walls to engage the Titans on their home turf, and the King-controlled Military Police, who regulate the population and maintain order. It goes without saying, but among the freshest recruits, only the top 10 may directly apply for the Military Police Force. Tomorrow you will apply for your assignments and today marks the end and the disbanding of the 104th trainee's squad… over!"

"SIR!"

'_I've made it here at last…_' Eren looked from the corner of his eye and spotted Armin, Aiden, and Naomi in the crowed. A small smile crept up on his face when his eyes landed on a certain brunette. '_We've made it_'

* * *

Okay, so I have to admit, when I originally wrote the bathroom scene, I was laughing so much you can't believe it. I hope you laughed as much as I did writing it. Please leave a comment I really love reading them (except the really mean ones) :)


	7. Chapter 7

Heey Guys,

Chapter 7 is now out! Also, a picture of all the characters have been posted on my DeviantArt page, the link can be found on my profile. So if you want to check it out, please feel free to do so.

Like always I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, all of it belongs to Hajime Isayama

The OC's in this story belong to me and my friend.

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone was sent to the dining hall of the Trost headquarters. There were many tables with some food on them. Everyone was celebrating, happy to have made it through, happy that they were now soldiers. Chatter was flowing through the air, many congratulating each other, many laughs of joy. Despite making it to the top 10, Jean was gloomy, glaring towards Eren.

'_Why am I below Eren? That bastard…_'

Some guy came up to Jean with his cup "I wish I was part of the top 10 like you guys, man you're lucky" the guy was envious of him "Anyway, I'd be surprised if you didn't join the Military Police"

"Huh? Well, of course, why would you think I'd aim for the top 10 at all?" Jean said, stretching his neck to look in back of him. Hearing the conversation, Marco looked up at the ceiling with admiration in his eyes.

"Me too, that's where I'm headed also. To be able to work close to the king, what an honor" he was about to take a shot of his drink when Jean whacked him behind the back, causing him to spill his drink on his face and coughing uncontrollably.

"Come on Marco, don't give us that bullshit, we all know that you're just saying that to cover up the real reason why you want to go in the Military Police" Jean said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Marco was confused as to what his friend was saying.

"That you want to go to the Military Police to live a safe and peaceful life in the inner Walls"

"What? No! That's not it!"

At the other side, Eren and the others were near a wall talking. A group had formed around them, talking about which branch they were going to choose. Since most didn't make it to the top 10, they were saying that they were going to go into the Garrison. Not wanting to go to the Survey Corps because it was too dangerous.

"Are you serious, you're not going to apply for the Military Police, Eren?" Thomas asked, surprised at what he just heard "But you got into the top 10!"

"My goal has always been to enter the Survey Corps. I didn't go through all that training to live comfortably in the inner District. I work this hard to fight the Titans."

"But you can't possibly win!" Thomas yelled. Everyone stopped talking and turned their direction. Noticing that everyone was paying attention, he said calmer "You know full well… you know how many are eaten by them. We already lost 20% of the population already. Mankind doesn't stand a chance against them"

Everyone went silent.

"It's not by staying behind closed doors that changes will take place" everyone turned to Naomi, stunned at what she had said. Determination was clear in her hazel brown eyes. Eren smiled caringly at her, admiration in his eyes before they turned to determination also when he looked at the others.

"So you're going to give up because you think you can't win?" Thomas was surprised, speechless.

"Well-"

"It's true. We only faced defeats so far, but that's because we hardly knew anything about them! We can't defeat them using sheer numbers. We may have lost, but the knowledge we learn from those battles are our guides for hope. Yet you disregard all the progress we obtained from all those who sacrifice their lives, just to serve yourself on a silver platter? You've got to be kidding me!" Eren tighten his fist, he lift one up "I'll kill every last one of them and break free from these Walls. That is my dream. Mankind hasn't lost everything yet!"

Naomi noticed that his eyes started to water. He blinked his eyes, as if coming out of a trance. Blinked once more and walked out of the hall, he looked frustrated. She followed him, with Mikasa and Armin following close behind her.

"Eren, wait up!" Naomi said trying to catch up to him. Jean was still glaring at where Eren had left '_Go outside those Walls, if you're so keen on it. I'm going to the Military Police_' he thought bitterly.

. . . . . . . . . .

Eren was sitting on the steps outside from the building he was just in. Looking at the sky, which was now dark but was covered in numerous stars. He wiped away tears that had formed in his eyes, and turned around when he heard footsteps from behind him. Naomi sat on his right side while Armin sat on his left two steps down, Mikasa sat on his right, two steps higher then him.

Naomi laid her head on his shoulder, he laid his head on hers, taking comfort from her. Armin was the first to spoke up.

"Some speech you did there"

"Yah, most of it was yours, with what you used to say back in the day"

"I remember that" Naomi said in a soft reminiscent voice. A soft small smile on her face, it was a time where everything was alright, their parents were still alive and none of this mess had happen yet. Armin looked at Eren for a few moments before turning around, looking forward.

"Yah, well, I'm joining the Scout Regiment too!" everyone was surprised. Eren lifted his head from Naomi's, looking at his best friend.

"Now you're just being stupid. Come on you're not a fighter, your life is with books" he said.

"I'm through with letting other people fight for me" Armin was looking at the ground, his voice was determined. Eren was speechless.

"Guess it's the Scouts for me too, then" this time Mikasa spoke up.

He turned around, angry "Aw come on! You were the top of the class, you'd be wasting your shot!"

"Understand this Eren. Where you go, I go. I made a promise to your mom before she died, I'm not letting you die. I got your back whether you like it or not, so just deal with it"

He turned around, putting his head back on Naomi's, his hand around her waist to bring her closer "Yah, well, mom's not here"

"A lot of people I used to care about aren't here either" Mikasa said.

Eren went silent, Naomi bit her lip "… Is this a bad time to say that I'm also joining the Scouts?"

Eren's eyes widen the size of saucers, he lifted his head turning to face her. Sea-green eyes met with hazel-brown eyes "No, you're not!"

She frowned at him "And why not?"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Armin and Mikasa are joining!"

"No matter what I say they'll still do it, but you, I can maybe try and persuade you to join the Garrison"

"Eren, I'm not joining the Garrison, my mind is made up. You're not the only one that wants to explore the outside world. My brothers are in the Scouts, I want to be with them and you guys too" she said. He sighed in frustration, knowing that no matter what he would tell her, once her mind was made up there was no changing it. Though, it didn't stop him from trying.

"Join the Garrison"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Crap"

She smirked, knowing she had won. Placing her head back on his shoulder, her smile never leaving her features. Everyone looked up at the sky, their minds made up.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next day, the gates were opened and the Scout regime can through. People came out to the streets to see their soldiers arrive and see if the mission was a success. The group of Scouts were going through the streets on their horses, not stopping to answer any questions.

"Heads up, the main unit of the Scout regiment is back!" some guy in the crowd yelled.

"That's right Commander Erwin, did you give those ugly bastards a thrashing?!" some other guy yelled.

"HA! We are famous baby! Wonder if they'd asked for our autographs if we stop" Kaia said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Seriously Kaia?" Kendall asked looking back at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I can dream, can't I?"

"Please don't, you might hurt yourself" he smirked back at her. She glared at him and stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Hahaha- Ouuuuuch" Gaelan moaned in pain holding her chest area.

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention" Alexis said monotone.

"You'd think with that chest of hers, it would have soften the fall" Kaia laughed.

"Shut up you flat chested checker board!"

"Nice comeback!" Kaia was laughing and couldn't stop, making Gaelan angrier.

"Will you two shut up?" Alexis asked, angry at the two girls.

"Aww, come on Alexis, take that tree out your ass will ya?" Nikolai said putting a hand on the said brunets shoulder.

"Either you take your hand off my shoulder right now or I'm ripping it off, beating you with it, and then throwing it in the river for you to never see again" with that warning, Nikolai took his hand off though his grin never leaving his face.

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks"

"Nikolai, I swear, I will beat you up in front of all these people without a second thought" Alexis frown was getting deeper as Nikolai teased him, his glare intensifying by the minute.

"Hey look, its Captain Levi! They say he's like an entire brigade to himself" some guy yelled out.

"Spare me, please" Levi said disgusted at the attention he was getting.

Eren and the gang were also in the crowd looking at the Survey Corps walking through the town. Eren was all excited, his eyes gleaming with pure awe. Armin, Mikasa, and Naomi were right by his side, also looking at the Scouting Legion going through the streets. It suddenly hit them that by tonight all four of them were going to be part of the Scouts. A huge grin pop up on Naomi's face as the excitement started bubbling within her.

"What's with you?" Eren asked, eyebrow raised yet amusement in his eyes. She looked up at him, her smile never leaving her face.

"I just got a sudden burst of excitement, that's all" he smiled in admiration to her and turned back to the Scouts.

"Feel how excited everybody is, feels like the crowd just has a different energy now" he said.

"Well, we are going on five years without any incidents. Seems like good luck" Hannah, a fellow graduate, said.

"And you should check up on all the canon up-grades, the sight alone must be enough to scare them off" Franz, another graduate, said.

"That's the truth"

"Are you in denial because you're a couple?!" Eren asked, annoyed at their carefree attitude towards the threat of the Titans.

"What does that make you?" Naomi asked looking at him, not amused. Realizing what he said, he turned to her, nervousness in his voice as he tried to explain himself.

"U-Uh… I w-wasn't talking about us, babe, there's nothing wrong being in a relationship" she clearly didn't looked amused with what he just told her. Raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend, he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Uh-huh, let's go Mikasa, let's go see if I can be in denial somewhere else" Naomi said walking off with Mikasa close behind her.

"Naomi…" Eren said, his hand outstretched towards her. He looked defeated seeing his girl walking off with his sister.

"Well, you've done it" Armin said, earning him a glare from his best friend.

"And to clarify, its not like that between us" Franz said blushing while Hannah was trying to hide her red colour face.

"Hey, hey, look at what we have here" both Eren and Armin turned around to see Hannes walked towards them with another of his comrade.

"Mr. Hannes!" Armin said surprised to see him.

"Word on the street is they let you graduate yesterday, either you grew up or standards went down" he said reaching them.

"Oh yah, like your one to talk, the corps let you chief of the drink?" Eren said, a grin on his face.

"Watch it" Hannes said, poking the younger boy's forehead. He looked around and noticed that the trio was missing a member "Where's Mikasa?"

"She just left with Naomi" Armin said.

"Naomi?"

"Eren's girlfriend, you probably saw her once or twice. She's a brunette with hazel-brown eyes"

"You finally got a girl to latch onto you, surprising" Hannes said, his voice full of amazement. Eren narrowed his eyes towards the older man in front of him.

"Yah, yah"

Suddenly, Hannes expression went from smiling and uplifted to sorrowful "I'm sorry if this is out of the blue, but I want you to know that your mom's death still haunts me"

Eren was surprised by this sudden change of conversation, but regain composure "Me too, but it wasn't your fault"

This time it was Hannes who was surprised at what he just told him.

"You were shooting in the dark then, but nothing like that is going to happen again. We know what we're dealing with now" with that said, Eren left to go find Naomi and see if she was still made at him for his comment earlier.

'_Fired up and capable make a good combination kid. Don't screw it up like I had_' Hannes stood there watching him run away.

. . . . . . . . . .

It was mid-day when all the graduates of the 104th trainee squad were cleaning the canons on top of the Wall. It was something that they were asked to do and by the end of the day, they were to sign up for the division they wanted to go into. Naomi was cleaning inside one of the canon, unaware that Aiden was walking towards her.

"Hey, Naomi!"

"KYAAH!" she turned around, one of her hands on her chest to calmed down her beating heart. She glared at the brunet in front of her "Dammit Aiden, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't think I would scare you like that" he said apologising.

"It's okay," she said, getting back to work "So what division are you going to go into?"

"I'm joining the Garrison" he told her, getting started on cleaning the canon she was working on.

"Oh really?" Aiden smirk hearing the sadness in her voice. She was a bit sad knowing that after tonight they won't see each other anymore.

"Don't be sad, it's not like we won't see each other anymore" he smiled brightly at her. His smile was so contagious that she couldn't help herself from smiling either "So did you patch things up with Eren?"

She chuckled a little "Yes, I forgave him. I wasn't really mad at him, I just loved to see his expression" she laughed harder.

All of a sudden, a loud sound of a mixture of thunder and lightning echoed through all of Trost. Everyone turned to where the sound was heard. Naomi's eyes widen in horror at what she was seeing. Just a few meters away from her was the giant head of the Colossal Titan looking over the wall. Her whole body started shaking, Aiden got to his feet, walking slowly towards her. His eyes and mouth wide open.

"I-Is th-that the…?"

"Yes…" her voice was hoarse, she didn't even recognised it herself. Another loud crashing sound came a few seconds after and the Titan releasing huge amounts of steam, the cadets that were at the spot were sent flying from the power. They managed to catch themselves using their 3D gear before falling to their deaths. One looked like he had fainted and was falling, another one managed to catch him using one of the wires. Looking at where the gates were, her knees felt weak, the gates were gone and was replace with a giant hole. '_No… it's just like what happened five years ago…_' that's when it clicked.

'_Eren!_'

"Eren is over there! We have to go help him!" she started running towards the Titan, Aiden following reluctantly behind her. She saw someone fly back up onto the wall and recognised him right away. She ran as fast as her feet would allow her. The Colossal Titan swung its giant arm at Eren, but it was too slow and gave enough time for Eren to jump down the wall. Naomi and Aiden had to stop running as they came pretty close to getting hit by the arm. They both covered their eyes from the dust and steam. Once it cleared up a bit, opening her eyes she saw that it had destroyed several canons. She came to a terrifying conclusion.

'It has intelligence… they weren't just meaningless attacks, he planned this…'

Eren flew back up, going straight for the nape of the Titan. Just before he could attack and cut a chunk off, a huge amount of steam was released. Hot steam burning his skin, it didn't stop him as he kept going forward even though he couldn't see anything. Right before slashing his swords into the tough skin, he came out of the steam and there was nothing in front of him. To everyone's amazement, the Colossal Titan vanished into thin air. Naomi ran over the debris right towards Eren. He had come up the wall, Thomas and Connie were by his side.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologise, look at us, we were too scared to move" Thomas said.

"Hey! Wallow on your own time, in case you haven't noticed there's a breach in the wall. We have to act now! If they start pouring in, that's it!" Connie said.

"Eren!" all three guys looked at where the sound had come from. Naomi ran into Eren's arm, hugging him tightly. Relief washed over her seeing that he was alright, pulling back to look at him "Thank God, you're safe and not injured"

"I couldn't kill it, I failed" he looked defeated and really pissed off.

"It's alright, you did what you could" she tried to calm him down.

"Hey you guys! Operation Colossal Titan in response is in effect, report to Headquarter immediately! If you got close to the damn thing, we need details" one member of the Garrison said landing. All five trainees did the salute.

"Sir!" Eren said in a strong voice.

. . . . . . . . . .

The bells started ringing, the drill was launched. All the civilians started running towards the gate that brought them to the safety of Wall Rose. Panic was setting into every individual, they were pushing each other to try and get to the gate as soon as possible. The Garrison soldiers were trying to keep the calm, but it was futile. Where the breach was, they were putting up traps and nets to try and delay the Titans until everyone was safe and sound behind Wall Rose. Sounds of cannons going off was heard in the distance.

Everyone managed to arrive at HQ, they were running all over, getting their things ready, gas tanks and blades. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire cadets! Time to put your training to work! I have faith that each of you will be a credit to your regiment!" one of the Garrison was yelling out.

Naomi was putting her now full tanks in place, her hands were shaking. She closed her eyes and shook her head violently "Naomi, you alright?"

Opening her eyes she saw a pair of royal purple staring back at her, there were mixed emotions in them, so many that it was hard to tell which was which, but one stood out like clear day, he was petrified. "Just trying to get rid of a bad memory" she gave him a weak smile. Aiden tried giving her a reassuring smile, but how could he when Titans were most likely pilling into Trost as they are speaking.

"I'm going to go find the others" she said and walked away. She heard the familiar voice of a certain brunet. Walking over to them, it looked like Eren and Armin were in a serious conversation, not even Mikasa was interfering.

"Armin! Listen to me! You're focusing on the past, look ahead. We're not going to be the victims anymore!" Eren said, grabbing Armin's arm. It suddenly went silent between the two.

"Sorry, I'm okay now" the blond said. Silence fell once again, Naomi and Mikasa shared a look between the two of them. One message went between them, they were scared of losing the ones they love.

. . . . . . . . . .

"**I want everyone to split into force squadrons as practice. All squadrons are responsible for supplies, messages relays, and enemy combat out of the commander of the Garrison regiment! The inner squadrons will be taking the Vanguard, Cadets will be taking the Middle Guard, and the elites will be taking the Rearguard. I expect you all to man your post knowing that the advance team has been wiped out!**" Kitts yelled out.

Everyone gasped hearing this. it hasn't even been an hour since the wall was breach and already they lost so many soldiers.

"**That's right, the outer gate is history, the Titans are in. This means the Armor Titan is likely to appear, if and when it does, the inner gate will also be history!**"

Everyone was terrified by now. Some murmuring if all this was real, if it was really happening.

"**Quiet! Right those of the Vanguard be ready! The whole area is saturated, your mission is a very simple one: protect the walls until the evacuation is done! Now be aware all of you that desertion is punishable by execution, if it comes down to it, lay down your lives! Dismissed!**" Kitts Woerman yelled out orders.

"**Sir!**" replied all the soldiers. Everyone started running, some were too scared and collapse on the floor, some even throwing up from the nerves. Jean crouched down, hand over his face.

"One more day, one more day and I would have went to the interior" he said. He looked up and saw many trainees sitting down crying and shaking. Getting up, he walked off furious, keeping his gaze on the ground he bumped right into Eren. Looking up and seeing who he had just walked into, he glared, teeth clenched "Move it!" he shoved Eren aside and kept walking.

Getting also pissed, Eren grabbed Jean's arm "What the hell man, what's wrong with you?"

"What kind of question is that? We're all about to be Titan chow, what you want me to sing a pretty little song?! You're loving this, aren't you? You little psycho! Of course you are, your whole life admiration is to be eaten! I was one day away from joining the Military Police!" pushing the brunets hand away, he grabbed him by the collar.

"Jean get a hold-"

"Not all of us are suicidal!"

"Dammit shut up for a second!" getting fed up, Eren grabbed Jean by his collar and slammed him on the nearest wall "We are trained for this! What do you think these three years were about? We survived, we stared death in the face and we lived! But not everyone can say that, now can they? Some people ran or were thrown out, hell some even died but not us, I'm I right?! We paddle through for three years, what's one more day? We can do this Jean, right? The Military Police will still there tomorrow" letting him go, Jean looked startled, he couldn't keep his gazed with the guy right in front of him.

"Tch" he walked away not looking back nor saying anything. Mikasa walked up to Eren, having heard everything.

"Eren, if things turned to the worst, I want you to come and find me alright?"

"What? We're in completely different squads"

"Look this is going to get ugly, and when it does, the plan goes out the window, come and find me so I can protect you"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Ackerman!" they both turned to see a soldier from the Garrison "You're with me, you were assigned to the rearguard on special orders, let's get moving"

"But sir, I'm a cadet, I'll slow everyone down"

"What?" Eren couldn't believe what she was saying, anger boiling inside him.

"It's an order cadet" and with that the soldier left.

"Sir with all do respect-" Eren collided his head with hers hard.

"Hey! You were given an order! Pull it together now! This is bigger than the two of us, we are on the verge of extinction, have some damn perspective!"

Feeling defeated, she looked down unable to meet his gaze "You're right, I'm sorry" she left to find the new squad she was assigned. He looked at her leaving than looked at the ones around him until he spotted the one person he needed to see. Walking towards her, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her somewhere private. Naomi looked at him perplexed and surprised. He turned around, placing his hands on both sides of her face.

"Eren?"

"You have to promise me not to die"

"What-"

"Promise me, Naomi!"

"I promise" he leaned forward kissing her roughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. It ended way too fast for her, opening her eyes, she felt tears prickling her eyes.

"You promise me to not go get yourself killed" she said, her voice breaking at the end. Whipping away her tears he gave her a confident smile.

"I promise" he gave her another kiss gentler than the other.

. . . . . . . . . .

Everyone was sent into squads and sent out into Trost. Naomi looked over the town that only this morning was filled with lively chatter and kids playing in the streets, now, it was broken down, smoke coming from some houses, fires here and there, and Titans. She looked at her friend, his emotions hard to understand. Sensing someone watching him, he turned to look at her and smiled a little.

"Want to make a little bet?"

"Which is?" she asked, eyebrow lifted.

"Let's see who kills more Titans" he grinned at her this time. She couldn't help grinning back.

"You well know I'm going to win"

"Don't count on it, girly" he winked at her, knowing full well that she hated being called that. Like if on cue, she glared at him.

"Oh, you're on"

"Squad 35, move out!" one of the Garrison yelled out. They all nodded showing him that they had heard the command.

"Hey, Aiden"

"Yah?"

"Don't die"

"You neither" with that said, they ran off the roof, launching their hooks into the buildings, using their 3D maneuver gear to go through the town. They were going fast, the wind blowing through their hair. They saw in the distance a 15 meter Titan.

"Let's head towards the 15 meter and take it down!" Aiden yelled out. They all turned to their right and out of nowhere a Deviant type Titan jumped up and captured one of their team mates. They all landed on a roof, turning around and to their horror, saw their comrade being bitten into two pieces. Blood was everywhere, staining the Titan's mouth, drops of it falling to the ground.

"No… impossible…" another one of their comrades said horrified.

"…Aiden…."

"We have to keep going guys, let's take that one down before it devours us all!" Naomi looked at him, she was shaken up. He looked at her, he was scared but Aiden knew that he had to be strong. Putting both his hands on her shoulders, he gave her a little shake.

"Naomi, you can't quit now! You promised to stay alive, I'll protect you if it's the last thing I do. We can do this" she looked at him with, realisation kicked in. Her eyes turned from scared to seriousness. She nodded, he nodded back and turned to the others who were not moving.

"Wake up you guys! We need to act now or we are all going to die!" that seemed to have gotten to them as they all snapped out of it. They turned to Aiden who seemed to have taken control of the squad and situation, and after giving them a small fast plan they all acted and went after the Titan.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Shit, where are they all going!" Kaia yelled. The Scouting Legion was out on another trip outside the wall and were now in the forest of giant trees. They had all made it there in time as Deviants started running out the forest, normal Titans following at their own paste. They didn't even bother to try and attack the Scouts, they were ignoring them completely.

"I would expect that from Deviants, but normal Titans too?" Brooke said. Having taken refuge at the top of the branches of the trees. They were looking down at the Titans all heading at the same place.

"What does it mean?" Ethan asked.

"…Oh no" everyone looked up at Hanji, her eyes were open wide, not by amazement but by sudden realization.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"This occurred five years ago, this exact phenomenon…"

"Five years ago…?" Ethan asked confused at first but then remembered.

"The attack on Shiganshina…" Anthony whispered, pain evident in his voice.

"And the breach of Wall Maria…" Brooke said.

"What are you saying, shitty glasses?" Levi asked, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Wall Rose was breached" Loukas said. Everyone turned to him in disbelief.

"No… it can't be…" Damon said.

"Erwin, what do we do?" Levi asked. It didn't take him long to decide which course of action to take.

"We're heading back, watch out of the Titans, move out!" everyone used their gear and move back to the edge of the forest where their horses were. Going down from the trees they quickly got on their horse and started their way to Trost.

'_Naomi… please be alive…_' both Damon and Anthony thought.

* * *

Hope you enjoy, what are your thoughts? I'd love to know. So the Titans finally made an appearance, let the action begin!

Please leave a comment if you'd like :)


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the long awaited Chapter 8!

Sorry guys for the long wait, but it was worth it I hope :)

Me and my friend made it especially longer than normal to tell you all that we are sorry for the long wait :)

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin doesn't belong to either of us.

The Oc's belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

The heavy body fell to the ground as a chunk of its nape was cut off. Slowly the body of the Titan was evaporating and Aiden landed on the roof, panting breathlessly. As blood of the Titan on his clothes started to ebb away he looked up and spotted Naomi and another of their comrades, Jade Parker, land on the roof opposite from where he was standing at the moment. This was getting insane, five minutes after they were given the signal to move out, four of their comrades were eaten. That was half an hour ago, now the only remaining members of Squad 35 were him, Naomi, and Jade.

'_What the heck is taking them so long to evacuate?_' he thought. Looking around he noticed with terror an abnormal Titan jumping towards Naomi and Jade, the two girls didn't seem to have noticed it. He launched his hooks at the roof that they were standing on '_Shit, I'm not going to make it in time!_'

"**Naomi! Jade!**" both girls turned around, before they could do anything, the Titan flew at them. Biting down on Jade, ripping her in half. Naomi fell on her ass, eyes wide and unbelieving as Jade's lower part falling back, guts spilling out, blood pooling around the motionless body part. Aiden arrived next to her, his eyes distraught. The Titan got up and turn its attention towards them. Standing up, Naomi scrambled backwards, seeing it walked towards them. Glaring at it, she launched her hooks into the building behind the Titan. She launched into the air, turning and going down full speed, she cut deep into the nape, killing it instantly. She flew back and landed next to Aiden.

"Mind telling me, what the hell is taking them so damn long to evacuate?" she asked, angrily.

"I don't know! This is insane, they just keep pilling in." he said looking at where the breach was. Looking back to Naomi, he wasn't able to read her expression. His gaze soften '_This must be hard for her, having to relieve that all over again. Wonder how the others are doing…_'

"Let's go. The longer we stand here, the more Titans are going to be attracted to this spot." she said and sank her hooks into another building, propelling her away. He followed her close behind, managing to kill two more Titans on the way. The sky was an angry grey, and it looked like it was about to rain any second. Something made her feel on edge, it didn't feel right. She kept her gaze focused in front of her, pushing the feeling away and killing a 5-meter Titan that was walking around aimlessly.

"Naomi, we have to stop!" Aiden shouted.

She looked back at him questioningly, "I think I'm almost out of gas!"

They both landed on a nearby roof, she checked her gas tank and just as expected, she was indeed almost out of gas. She sighed in frustration. Where was the supply team?!  
Just then, a bell sounded, announcing their retreat.

"The moment we have to go back over the wall, we barely have any gas left! Figures! " Aiden raved.

Naomi felt like yelling in frustration. Looking around, her eyes widened as she saw a group of soldiers scattered on a group of buildings nearby. She sighed out in relief when she spotted their familiar faces.

"I see the others, let's go!" she said, going their way. Aiden followed, they both landed on the same roof as Jean and Connie.

"Guys! You're safe!" she said.

"Naomi! Aiden!" Connie looked more than relieved. Jean on the other hand kept his gaze down.

"Jean, what's wrong?" Aiden asked, frowning.

"They finally give the order to withdraw and we are all out of gas" he said, placing his head in his hand "I can't believe this is how it's going to end, all because of those damn cowards."

"You mean the supply depot?" Connie asked.

"What is going on? Where are they?" Naomi asked, not liking where this was going.

"They all lost their will to fight" Jean said solemnly.

"So they are just going to leave us here to die?!" Aiden exclaimed furiously.

"Can you blame them? I can understand why. But abandoning their duty to supply us and barricade themselves in HQ… And of course Titans have swarmed the place which means we can't get the gas ourselves."

"You've got to be kidding me." Naomi pinched the brink of her nose in frustration. Trying to find a way out of this mess, her eyes scanned everything around her. She saw that a couple of the graduates from her class were still alive. She spotted a blond figure leaning against the chimney of a house. A soft smile spread over her lips when she recognised said figure. '_Armin is alive… wait… wasn't…_'

Connie's loud voice brought her back to reality. "Then what are we waiting here for? We should act right now and kill any that gets in our way. We can't just stay on this roof! The Titans will eventually come for us! We don't have that much gas left, we would just be wasting it by running, and without our mobility we are completely screwed!"

"You're using your head for once, Connie. Good going, but I'm just not sure we've got the numbers needed to pull this thing off. The veterans from the Vanguard have all been killed. How do a bunch of rookies pull off a suicide mission like this? Let's assume that half of our forces survives the initial assault, then what? The supply room is probably crawling with Titans of the 3 to 4 meter class, I don't see us accomplishing much there."

"Then it's hopeless…" Connie looked desperate.

"So what, we just stand here and let ourselves be eaten?" Aiden asked, visibly frustrated. Naomi had her gaze focused on Armin, worried for her friend. When he sensed someone looking at him, Armin lifted his gaze and locked it with Naomi's. They widened a little before looking away dejectedly, his jaw clenched.

'_Oh no, Naomi. What am I going to tell her? She's going to be devastated!_'

Before Connie had the chance to ask Aiden what he meant; Mikasa landed on the same roof as Armin. "Hey, Mikasa! Weren't you in the Rear Guard?" another squad member asked.

"Annie!" Mikasa said, ignoring the squads man. Said blonde turned around and Mikasa stopped in front of her. "I know how bad things have gotten, I know it's selfish, but in personal matters, have you seen Eren's squad?"

This perked Naomi's curiosity, she hasn't seen Eren anywhere and yet Armin was right there. Her brows frown deeply 'Wasn't Armin on the same squad as Eren?'

"Some squads didn't make it back, I don't know about Eren's"

"We found Armin, he's over there" Reiner said, pointing to where the other blond was sitting. Mikasa turned and ran towards her friend.

"Armin!"

His eyes widen '_Mikasa… I can't…_' tears were forming in his eyes. She knelt down in front of him.

"Armin, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" her voice was soft, akin to a mother asking her child why they were crying. She stood back up after he gave a swift nod, looking around trying to find a certain brunet "Where is Eren? Armin?"

Unable to take it anymore, he looked up at her face, tears falling down his face. Mikasa's eyes grew knowingly.

"They were the cadets of Squad 34, Thomas Wagner, Nac Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina, **Eren Jaeger!**" hearing his name, Naomi felt her heart break in two, tears falling down her face.  
"These brave five, up held their duties and they died valiantly in the field of battle."

Naomi felt her whole body crumble, the lump in her throat made it impossible for her to breathe. The tears didn't stop, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying desperately to keep herself together but failing. Aiden pulled her into a tight hug and she lost it, unable to keep it in, and crying hard. The pain was unbearable "E.. E.. Eren…. n.. no…"

"Please no." Sasha whispered, everyone was shock, no one spoke.

"His whole squad was wiped out." someone said.

"The same will happen to us if we decide to face the Titans!"

"I'm so sorry, Mikasa. I couldn't do a thing!" Armin said, crying. Mikasa knelt down in front of him, putting her hand on his.

"Armin, calm yourself. We don't have time for you to get emotional right now." she got up, pulling the blond to his feet. "Stand up."

"Marco, if we eliminate or by pass the Titans currently in the HQ, we can refill our gear allowing us to get over the wall, is that assessment correct?" She asked walking away from Armin.

"Well yeah, I guess so, sure… Even with you on point, there are just too many of them out there…"

She turned around to face him "I can do it."

"What?" Marco asked.

She turned to the others, her face serious. "I'm strong, real strong. None of you come close, you hear me? I am a warrior! Know this; I have the power to slay all the Titans that block our path! Even if I have to do it alone! As far as I am concerned, I am surrounded by unskilled, cowardly worms! You disappoint me. You can just sit here and twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done!" She said, obviously trying to contain her emotions.

"Wait! Mikasa! Are you out of your mind?" asked one of her comrades.

"No, she's right."

Everyone turned to Naomi. Her tears were still falling but her eyes held pure anger. "Everyone, snap out of it! You're soldiers for crying out loud! Are you going to let the deaths of our comrades be in vain? For nothing? Or are you going to do something about it?"

"It's suicide!"

"We are going to get killed!"

"**What were you expecting?!**" Naomi yelled out, the voices quieted down abruptly. The ones who knew her had their mouths hung open, astonished. This was the first time they had ever heard her raise her voice. "Were you expecting to live a life full of chocolate and roses? This is reality! Wake up and get a hold of yourselves!"

'_No wonder why Eren loved her, she's as suicidal as he was_' Jean sighed.

"There's no way you can beat them!" someone tried to reason with her.

"If I can't beat them, then I die, but if I win I live. The only way to win is to fight." with that she jumped off the roof and went flying towards HQ.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Naomi ran off the roof and followed Mikasa. Sighing, Aiden followed her reluctantly.

"You know, I was expecting something more motivational, your way with words was kind of a letdown. I blame everything about this on you, Eren." Jean took out his swords. "Don't just stand there! We weren't taught to let our comrades fight alone! Unless you are a coward, stay out of our way!" he ran for the edge and followed the two girls, Connie behind him.

"Never expected that from _him_." Reiner said. He, Annie, and Bertholt were walking towards the edge of the house, ready to follow the others. Marco sighed, pressing the heel of his palm to his face, and followed Jean, Armin doing the same after wiping the tears from his face.  
Sasha ran up to the edge, but before jumping off she turned around, yelling out with a hand near her mouth to make the sound travel louder.

"Hey seriously! Come on you bunch of chickens!" she jumped off and followed the others. The ones who previously stayed behind eventually kept up, after yelling out to the skies in a battle cry. Everyone was flying through the air, slashing at the napes of the Titans every time they encountered one.

"Hurry up! Follow Mikasa! Don't engage in killing any Titans if you can and get to HQ before you run out of gas!" Jean yelled out orders while doing his best to follow Mikasa, which was hard considering how fast she was going.

Naomi was killing every Titan that stood in her way, hatred taking over her lithe body. No matter how much she tried the hold them back, the tears would not stop coming. The wind in her face making the tears fly away somewhat helped her see where see was going.

'_Fuck Eren! You promised! You promised me you wouldn't die!_'

Flashback

"_Hey Naomi?" said brunette turned her head to look at her lover's face. They were both laying on the soft grass, looking up to the stars. Eren was on his back with one arm behind his head and the other around her waist while her head on his chest. It was a night of the full moon, the stars were out shining brightly over them. There was a soft breeze cooling the earth from the warm day they had today. _

"_Yes?"_

"_What do you think is outside the walls?"_

"_I'm not sure, all I know is that it's going to be a land full of beautiful places to visit" she smiled, looking back at the sky. _

"_When we finally get free from the Titans and venture outside those walls, let's go explore together, alright?" he said softly, kissing the top of her head. She hugged him tighter, suddenly excited by what he said._

"_Definitely."_

"_Where should we go first?" he asked._

"_I want to go to the vast salty water, the ocean!" he chuckled hearing the excitement in her voice._

"_Sure, the ocean it is." they fell silent for a little while, basking in the atmosphere and letting their future plans sink in. Before they can even think of going to the ocean, they had to eliminate the threat of humanity. Their enemy, the Titans. This thought brought a frown on Naomi's face._

"_Eren?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Promise me, once you go into the Survey Corps, that you won't get yourself killed." her chest tightened at the thought of something happening to him. He brought his other arm down, and held her tightly against him._

"_Don't worry about me."_

"_I do worry!"_

"_Why? You don't think I can take care of myself?" she could hear anger in his voice, though it was just above a whisper._

"_No. But even the best soldiers can die on the battle field. I just can't bear the thought of losing you." her voice cracked at the end of that sentence. She felt tears build up in her eyes; losing Eren would be too painful. Using his thumb and forefinger on her chin, he brought her face up so that he can looked at her in the eyes. _

"_I promise you. I will not die." he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I promise to stay alive and protect you." he kissed her more deeply. When he broke the kiss they both had smiles on their faces._

"_I love you, Eren."_

"_I love you too, babe."_

End of Flashback

'_You promised me, __**you suicidal bastard!**_' shaking the memory aside, she killed two more Titans. Aiden was trailing behind, following her closely. He knew that now wasn't the time to tell her to calm down because getting back to HQ was going to be the less of his worries. Looking ahead he noticed HQ getting closer, smiling to himself he knew they would make it. Just then he heard yelling from the back. Turning around he saw Armin and Connie heading to a different direction.

'_What are they doing?_' he was brought back from his thoughts when he spotted two 12 meter Titans up ahead '_Oh no, Naomi, __**don't**__ go for them please!_'

Naomi noticed the Titans in front of her. She went past them, not even giving a second glance. She felt numb; her body felt heavy, her heart hollow, drowning in a pit of despair. She just wanted to crawl under her blankets and cry for hours. The memory of the first time she met Eren came to her mind. His genuine smile, his sea-green eyes that would sparkle when the sun would reflect in them. From the first time they met, she felt a sense of security around him. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she heard the distant voice of screaming. Already knowing what was happening, she didn't looked back. Going back would be suicide. An ironic laugh came out of her lips as she glared forward. They were getting closer to HQ as more Titans started showing up. Some trying to catch the moving soldiers as they passed in front of them.

She didn't have enough gas left, giving one last blow she dashed forward at full speed crashing into a window and falling on the wooden floor. Getting up she looked around the room filled with books. More crashing noises came from behind her. She turned and saw Aiden and the others had made it alive, though she can easily tell that some got killed as their numbers had decreased.

"Naomi!" she turned to Aiden that was walking towards her cautiously.

"Where is everyone?" she said in a monotonous tone. As she had said that, Jean's voice was heard. They both turned towards the commotion and saw the blond holding another squad's man by the collar. He suddenly punched him in the face, Marco running towards Jean and grabbing his arms, holding him back.

"Jean! Stop!"

"You bastards! You left us out there to die! People are dead because you didn't have the guts to do your jobs!"

The girl that was hiding with the guy ran up to his fallen body, kneeling down to his level "The Titans were coming in from every angle! They over run the supply room okay!" she was crying, petrified.

"It's your job to deal with and back us up anyway!"

"Well Jean's even angrier." Aiden sighed.

"He has a point." the purple eyed boy looked to his friend, a surprised expression on his face. No emotion was found in her voice, it was like she shut down. She looked up at him, suddenly he spotted something in her eyes but it was gone to quickly for him to figure it out what it was. He concluded that it was most likely she realized what she had said and his expression confirmed it "Don't look at me like that, I understand why they did it, they were scared of the Titans, it's natural, but Jean isn't wrong either, it was their job to bring us supplies."

He nodded, relieved that she hadn't become completely heartless. He looked around and noticed that they were missing a couple of people "Where are Mikasa, Armin, and Connie?"

When Naomi looked around and couldn't see her friends, she felt her heart sink even more. Before she could do or say anything, there was suddenly the sound of something big coming their way. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened.

"Hit the deck!" someone yelled. Before anyone could blink, a loud crash was heard. Sending the ones close to the windows flying through the air as a Titan slammed his own face into the wall of the building, creating a big gaping hole filled with nothing but the smiling face of a giant titan. Aiden grabbed Naomi and shielded her from the flying cement chunks. Letting her go, they both looked at the gigantic face staring at them.

"Son of a bitch." Jean whispered, putting down the arm he used to protect his face.

"There are too many people, they can smell us." Aiden said, visibly horrified. People lost control as panic flooded they're systems. Running, pushing each other out of the way to try and get out of that room as fast as possible. Jean stood there, immobilized by fear.

'_This is it. This is reality. Of course it is! How deluded was I? No, on some level I knew it all along. I mean when you stop to think for a second it's obvious! There's no winning, not against them!_'

"**Jean!**" Naomi yelled out. When she saw he wasn't responding, she ran towards him, grabbing his arm "Jean, snap out of it, we have to get out of here now!"

He was shaking in terror; she turned her head and froze in place. Two giant heads were sneering right back at them. They were both looking straight into the eyes of death. Then out of nowhere, a huge fist smashed itself in one of the faces, creating a domino effect with the other and tearing them away from the wall.

"What?" Just as Jean said it, the two Titans flew sideways, replaced with a 15 meter Titan with medium brown hair. The Titan roared at the other two on the ground, visibly uninterested by the humans, as it paid no attention to Jean and Naomi.

"What the-"

"Jean, what is that?" Naomi questioned; her voice barely above a whisper.

"I-I don't know."

The sound of windows breaking and two sets of feet hitting the floor brought them back from their daze. Looking in front of them they saw Mikasa, Connie, and Armin "Mikasa! You're-"

"Whoa, just in time, I was running on fumes. We made it here though! Crazy, but we did!" Connie said knocking the gauge on his gas tank with two knuckles.

"You guys are safe!" Letting Jean go, Naomi rushed and hugged Armin, and then Mikasa. Relief washed over her know that she knew that her two best friends were alive.

"Naomi! You made it here also." Armin said, hugging her back.

"You- I- Am I dreaming this or what?" Jean asked, perplexed.

"You are a certified genius!" Connie exclaimed tapping Armin on the back.

"Ouch!"

"From now on, as far as I'm concerned, your word is law!" getting up, Connie looked at Jean and Naomi with a wide grin on his face "Check it out! We've got an abnormal who's got a bone to pick with its own kind!" he turned to point at the brown haired Titan. "And the best part, he could care less about us! That's right, you heard me! This big beautiful S.O.B. here is our ticket to life!"

"You mean like fighting fire with fire?" a squad's man asked.

"Hey, Connie, are you sure you're alright? You didn't hit your head anywhere, did you?" Aiden asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Listen to yourself, a Titan is not going to help us. You are out of your mind if you think this is going to work!" Jean snarled.

"It is working. For whatever reason, he is rampaging against them. Stand back and let him do it. Trust me, you'll see. Either way, what other choice do we have? That thing is our best bet for survival." Mikasa spoke. Everyone looked at her with an incredulous look.

"You are asking us to put our lives in the giant hand of a Titan?" Naomi asked, surprise written all over her face.

"That is exactly what I am asking of you." Said the girl with the scarf, turning to her friend. Naomi didn't like it one bit, turning to the hole in the wall, she narrowed her eyes.

"…Fine, but I hope you know what you're doing." she turned around and walked to the door.

. . . . . . . . . .

Everyone was currently waiting for the lift to arrive. Some were standing, some leaning on walls, or sitting, but they were all obviously worried. A handful of floors separated them and the Titans, and coincidentally, the storage room. "Look at him go. His kind makes the others look like total weaklings. He's a total Rogue! They're not going to take this building, not with him rampaging out there." Connie said.

"That's all well and good, but what's to keep him from turning on us once he's done?" Reiner said.

"Guess we'll worry about that once we're safe…" Connie reply.

"Yeah, you're right. At least he's buying us a little time."

"Aiden, what's wrong?" Naomi asked, noticing her friend more quiet than usual. Unusual purple eyes met with hazel brown ones.

"I don't know, something is not right." he frowned. She raised her eyebrows, perplexed. Over the years she came to learn that Aiden intuition was always spot on. In fact, you'd be stupid or suicidal not to follow it. Which is most likely why he and Armin were good friends, they had more in common than anyone else.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, hesitant and nervous.

"A Titan killing its own kind… Don't you think it's strange? When have you ever heard of that anything like this? They don't even attack animals!"

"Well… we never heard anything like the Colossal Titan or the Armored Titan before either… It's an abnormal. Don't try and wrap your mind around what its thinking. You're not going to get anywhere except a one way ticket to headache town." Aiden rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Good news!" Everyone turned to Jean as he and a couple of others came through a side door holding heavy looking boxes. "Firearms! Complete with an impeccable coat of dust, courtesy of the Military Police!"

Opening the boxes, they found a dozen or so firearms. A few took them out and started charging them and making sure that they were not broken.

"Are you absolutely sure pot-shot is the way to go? Seems like we might as well throw spit watts" Jean said after checking one of the guns. A few were on their knees looking over the map of the HQ Armin had dug out "Come on guys, are guns even effective?"

"They're not, but what else do we have?" Aiden answered his question. Jean sighed, he was pretty skeptical of this whole thing.

"They are bound to be better than nothing. We are looking at eight Titans in the supply room of the 4 meters variety. If we plan this perfectly, this much ammo ought to be enough to do the job." Armin looked around. "Step 1: lower the group into the area by the lift to get the Titan's attention. Step 2: when the Titan's come within range the group fires in all four directions simultaneously blinding them. Now comes the hard part, the moment of truth as it were, before the Titans have time to recover, eight of us swoop down from the ceiling and strike their vital regions. That's it, that is the plan, puts all our lives on the line, we screw up we're dead. That's one hell of a risk for one attack, but it's our only chance. Eight people have to slay eight Titans in one blow at the same time."

"So we are going to need the best of us, right?" Aiden asked.

"Precisely, they are going to be the difference between life and death for the rest of us. I'm sorry, that's how it is." Armin looked down.

"Sounds like a sound plan." Reiner said, smiling.

"When we get right down to it, the risk is the same for everyone. Doesn't really matter who goes." Annie stated.

"Look, I'm ready to be talked out of this."

"Armin, you need to give yourself more credit." Said blond looked up at Naomi with eyes wide. She had a small smile painted on her face. "That plan is pretty good considering the trouble we are in right now."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Come on, I agree with Naomi, for what we are looking at, this is pretty well thought up." Marco said.

"If we give it our all, we can pull this off!" Aiden grinned, the uneasiness he felt before gone for the moment.

"It will be fine. You just have to be confident. You are a better strategist than you give yourself credit for. I'm serious, that mind saved Eren and I before." Mikasa told him.

"When have I ever saved you?" Armin asked stunned.

"Also, helping me sneak away from my brothers and parents to go play with you guys." Naomi smiled sweetly, remembering the memory of their childhood.

"Alright, the lift is ready to go, guns are loaded, let's go kill some Titans!" said an unknown voice. Everyone climbed into the lift except for the select eight chosen.

"Naomi, be careful." Aiden said pulling her into a quick hug.

"And you, try to aim right." he rolled his eyes with an amused smile on his features. After everyone was on the lift, the others took the stairs to go down and get into place.

. . . . . . . . . .

"**Fucking shit! They're heading towards Trost!**" Gaelan hollered, her feet locked into the stirrups and her body placed in a mock standing position to see further ahead, over the other squadsmen. The entire Survey Corps were heading back to Trost as fast as they possibly could. As they came closer to the district, they saw many Titans heading towards the Wall. They were completely ignoring them, except for a select few who tried everything in their power to snatch them up as they passed by.

'_What is going on?_' Anthony gritting his teeth together, worried for his sibling and her friends.

'_This can't be happening, not again, not this._' Damon shook his head as images of what happened five years ago flooded his mind. '_I couldn't save them, it's because of me that they're dead. If… If I was stronger, no one would be dead and we would all be happy! Naomi please be alive, please be safe.. You HAVE to be._' He shook the reins, making his horse gallop faster, his eyes desperately trying to hold onto the tears.

Nikolai turned to Kaia, noticing an angry expression on her face.

"Hey!" Nikolai shouted over the sounds of the galloping horses. "You okay? You're awfully fuckin' quiet."

"Don't say anything! Its fine as it is!" Alexis growled.

"Titans are most likely getting into Trost as we speak! Those fuckers, those abnormals… They probably came back, and I wasn't there to fuckin' destroy it!" she snarled, shaking with anger. Nikolai gave her a sympathetic look but chose not to press and turned his gaze to the approaching walls.

. . . . . . . . . .

After defeating the 4 meters Titans in the supply room. Everyone filled up their gas tanks and left the HQ to climb over the wall. The moment they stepped outside, no one wasted a second and fired their gear, throwing themselves into the air and maneuvering their bodies into safe territory. Naomi followed Connie over the wall, Aiden close behind. Finally in safe territory, they were greeted with a few other of their fellow graduates.

Naomi and Aiden walked over to a nearby food stand, quenching what seemed like an endless thirst. "We made it, safe and sound." Aiden sighed.

"Yeah…" she looked down at her glass. "WE did." Naomi shoulders slumped. _'But you didn't, did you… Eren?'_

He looked down at her, his heart breaking for his friend; his friend who had already endured too many losses. He wasn't sure what to do in this kind of situation, so he tried to pry her mind away from the pain. "Come, let's go get something to eat." He said, offering his hand to her.

She nodded, but ignored the offered hand, walking by Aiden, who sighed and trailed behind her.

Later, Ymir and Christa joined them at their table, asking questions as to why they arrived later than the others. Connie joined the conversation and basically told them everything. Aiden joined in on the conversation also, leaving Naomi to just stare into space. Just then, Jean, Annie, Berthold, and Reiner arrived from over the wall. They sat at a table not too far away from the little group, keeping to themselves.

"So you're saying, everyone that isn't here now is…" Christa couldn't finished what she was saying, her shoulders shaking faintly, grief overtaking her.

"Yes…" Even Ymir's face contorted into some kind of sympathy.

"What about Mikasa?" Ymir asked.

"No, no, she's good, she made it in after us with the group Jean lead."

Naomi frowned '_Jean's group? But she wasn't-_'

"Hey, Jean! Where's Mikasa? She get hurt or what?" the taller girl asked.

"Hey talk to us" Connie called out.

"I'd tell you, but they slapped us with a gag order." Jean said after taking a swig of his water. Hazel-brown eyes stared at the blond boy intently. Something wasn't right and she knew it. What could have happen to make their superiors give them a gag order? Nothing happened except the Titans taking over HQ, if that was the case then why not talk to the rest of the group and only Mikasa. On a closer look, she noticed that Armin wasn't there either, she figured he was most likely with her. Then what could it be?

'_Is it about that Titan?_' she wondered. Thinking about it, something was oddly familiar about that Titan, something she couldn't put her finger on it yet it was right in front of her, something about those eyes. She got up and walked towards Jean, she wasn't ready to lose her friends also. "Where is Mikasa and Armin?"

He looked up at her, his eyes glaring at her "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just- I _can't_, Naomi."

"Just whisper it in my ear."

"No! I can't!"

"**Dammit! Tell me already!**" she shouted.

"**I can't! They gave us a gag order for fuck sakes!**"

"Tell me where Mikasa and Armin are, or so help me, Titans are going to be the least of your worries!" grinding his teeth together, Jean glared at the brunette in front of him. Without saying one word, he looked and towards the gate and back to her, repeatedly. She followed his gaze, without a word she nodded and left in a hurry, mouthing a quick 'thank you'.

. . . . . . . . . .

"I'll kill you all."

Everyone gasped. Eren's eyes were glazed and half opened, a huge grin was on his face. He was zoned out, unaware that he had said it out loud in front of many other Stationary guards. Armin, who was holding him, was staring at him shocked. Eyes wide and mouth open he didn't know what to say.

"Eren?" Armin tried. Suddenly Eren got out of his dazed and looked up, slowly. He let a startled gasped escape his lips as he saw that they were surrounded. Mikasa was standing right in front of him and Armin was holding on him, giving him support.

Mikasa turned to him "You alright?"

"Eren! Can you move? Do you think you answer some questions? Tell them everything!" Armin asked. He grabbed his shoulders in a pleading way "I'm sure they'll understand!"

Eren had no idea what was going on, why was he and his friends surrounded by the Garrison and that they were pointing guns at them. He turned to his friends, he was scared and confused. "Armin-"

"Did you hear?" one guard said.

"He said he he'll kill us all" another one said terrified.

Eren looked back at the Stationary guards, they all looked terrified. "Yeah, I heard it alright." The guard was glaring at him. They all looked at him as if he was a monster. Like he was the enemy.

"He wants to devour everybody!"

'_What are they talking about?_' Eren didn't know what was going on. He noticed that they all had their blades pointed towards them. '_Are their blades pointed towards us? But, those blades are made for killing Titans. Why are they looking at me like that? What's going on?_'

"Eren… is that… you?" Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw Naomi standing there, frozen in place. She was stunned and confused at what she was seeing. Her right hand was over her mouth as tears started to once again flow down her cheeks. She was literally speechless at the sight. And so was he.

Eren's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He gazed upon a pleasantly familiar face. A beautiful face with eyes red and puffy; as if she's been crying. A face he thought would never see again after he slid down that Titan's throat. Her beautiful body hidden under her uniform, her long hair flowing in the soft breeze.

"Naomi…"

"EREN!"

She ran towards him, passing through the guards, dodging their attempt to stop her. She ran past Mikasa and jumped in Eren's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried harder. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Her very presence was enough to calm him down. Her hair smelled like coconut and was soft as silk, he had missed burying his face in her soft locks. He felt her body shake as she tried to calm herself.

"I thought you died, I thought you were dead!" her crying increased once again. He looked up, never moving his face away from her neck, and saw all the guards stunned. They regain composure and didn't back down, pointing their weapons at them. He tighten his hold around her in a protective way.

"Who is this girl?" Kitts Woerman asked one of the soldiers next to him.

"That's Cadet Naomi O'Connor, sir." Ian Dietrich told him.

"**Cadets Eren Jaeger! Mikasa Ackerman! Armin Arlert! Naomi O'Connor! The four of you have jointly committed an act of high treason! Whether or not a swift execution as a result depends on you!**" Kitts shouted.

'_What?_' Eren was getting more confused as time went on.

'_High treason? What is he talking about?_' she tried to turned her head to look behind her, but he tightened his hold on her.

"**Any attempt to move from where you stand now, anything I deem the lease bit suspicious will be met with canon fire, do not test me!**"

Eren looked up at where the canons were and they were definitely pointed at them. "Answer carefully, Eren Jaeger, what exactly are you? Human or Titan?!"

'_W-What?_' Naomi couldn't believe what she was hearing. '_Eren, a Titan? That's insane!_'

'_What is that supposed to mean? Why are they all glaring at me like that? It's like, they're looking at a monster. Oh God, is that what they think?_' "I'm sorry, Sir, I don't understand!" he shouted.

"Son of a bitch is playing innocent." Kitts said to himself, then shouts "**Answer me damn you! Invasion will get you nowhere! Don't try to stall and pretend ignorance, you won't stand a chance! You will be blown to hell before you can assume your true form!**"

"What true form?"

"**Please, some of us saw it happen. You emerged from a carcass of a fallen Titan in full view of your comrades!**"

'_What?!_' Naomi looked up at Eren, though he didn't look back, she knew he was completely confused by the whole situation.

"**A creature of unknown origins, ability, or a leaguer to slip through and infiltrate Wall Rose and that creature is you! Under the circumstances, you're being sanctioned by your Majesty is neither in or there, you are a risk and I am well in my rights to eliminate. I will not let the situation stand! Every moment I squander over supposes innocence puts us all in front of jeopardy from an attack by the Armor Titan! Hell for all I know, your attacks are for diversion precisely for that purpose! I'm sorry, humanities fate hangs in the balance I cannot waste any more time or man power on you! Do you understand?! My conscience will not sympathise to watch you die!**" he yelled pointing a finger at them.

"Nor should it. As soldiers they all know the price of their position. If they are this committed to defiance under threat and death so be it, they won't be persuaded, and as you say it's just a waste of time." A girl on the other side of Kitts, named Rico, said.

"Sir, please! This maybe our best chance! We'll expend far less artillery in his human form." A man from the Garrison spoke.

Mikasa took a few steps forward. "Excuse me! I wouldn't. Not while I'm standing here. Unless anyone is feeling up to the task in which case, well, I'm happy to demonstrate my own technique, on you, and every last inch of your traitorous flesh."

Finally managing to look behind her, Naomi saw that Kitts looked really uneasy, everyone was scared. She looked back up at Eren, he briefly looked down at her and then back at the Garrison. She tightened her hold around him.

"Sir, there's something you should know. She was assigned to the Elites fresh out of training, equal to a 100 soldiers easily. We lost her, it would be quite the tragedy." Ian told Kitts.

"Okay, somebody talk to me now, the hell is all this?" Eren asked. Armin got up on his feet, Naomi turned around to look forward, this time Eren loosened his grip but still kept his arms on her in a protective way.

"Guys, is what they're saying true?" Naomi asked. She and Eren were both confused. She turned to him "Eren, did you come out of a Titan?"

"I-I don't know" he looked defeated. He rested his head on her shoulder, trying to figure out what this mess was and how they got into it. "I can't remember… Naomi…"

"Mikasa, you can't take them all on! Even if you took down a few, there's nowhere left for you to run!" Armin said. The two brunets looked up at their blonde friend.

"Whoever comes at Eren, deals with me. I'll take on the entire regiment if I have to! I don't give a damn at what they throw at us."

"This isn't the only way! They're just scared, they don't know what's happening! We need to calm down and talk it out." his voice was pleading.

'_Am I the only one here who doesn't think I'm a Titan? Damn it! Why can't I remember how I got here? I'm too weak to stand up, I'm practically leaning on the one I love, just so I don't fall face first in the ground. Also, if I say the wrong thing… this will be it for me. Killed by people? By humans? What was that he said about me coming out of a Titan carcass in front of everyone? Is he insane? Why is no one making any sense? That was all just a dream, or, n-no.' _Eren looked at his arm that had his sleeved ripped off_ 'My sleeve, my arm, am I really one of them? It's not possible, it's just no-_'

"**One more time!**" Eren looked up at Kitts "**Are you a human being or a Titan?!**" the commander of the first division Elite force of the Garrison shouted. Armin turned to Eren, Naomi looking up at his face, both their eyes were wide, waiting for his response. Mikasa looking back, waiting also.

'_I- I- don't know what to say. My life is not the only one at stake, but I mean, I've always been one of you._' He looked back up at the Commander, determination in his eyes.

"**I'm human!**"

Silence engulfed the area "…So you say. I'm left with no choice." Kitts was starting raising his hand slowly. Armin gasped in horror, all four of them stared in horror as the Commander was giving the order to attack, "Forgive me, when push comes to shove, all of us are monsters."

The moment his hand was raised, Mikasa turned around at full speed "Armin! Naomi! Head for the wall! I got Eren!"

"Wait no! Argh-" Mikasa grabbed him around the waist, with the force she used he couldn't hold onto Naomi and had to let her go "Naomi!"

She got to her feet and ran towards the wall, following Mikasa. With all the commotion, the key Eren had around his neck came out from under his shirt. Seeing the key brought back a suppress memory to him.

'_Eren, whenever you look at it, let this thought run over you "I must return to that cellar!" Eren, one day the truth will come out! Mikasa's life, Armin's life, Naomi's life, everyone's life, it is on you being able to control this power!_'

Getting out of Mikasa's grip, he ran towards Armin and Naomi, dragging her along. Grabbing Naomi and bringing her to his chest, he grabbed Armin. Bringing his right hand to his mouth he bit hard on it, just as the canon fired. The moment he drew blood out lightning and an explosion happen. Smoke and dust flew around them. Then an ear-splitting boom sounded, loud enough for everyone in Trost to hear. When the smoke cleared out, a Titan appeared, more precisely, half a Titan. Screams of terror sounded among the Garrison at the revelation.

* * *

So how did you guys find it? Hope you guys loved it. Thanks for the reviews and fav!

Next chapter, the others will make an appearance, so stay tuned~


	9. Chapter 9

Heey guys~

Sorry for the long wait, here is Chapter 9!

Please enjoy your reading ^^

* * *

"_I'm human!"_

. . . . . . . . . .

"Those things, they just kept coming, it's a nightmare!" Daz said, his voice trembling from fear. Marco was trying to calm him down, but to no avail. Aiden looked over to the duo and frowned a bit, he felt bad for Marco, because no matter what he did, Daz wouldn't calm down. Sighing he continued on his way.

'_Where is she? I turn around for one second and she's gone!_' he kept looking for his friend, looking down alleys and observing street corners. He spotted Sasha on the stairs, starring into nothing. When he approached her she yowled in pain. Jumping, he backed away, a hand over his chest and worry written over his features.

"Sasha! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" he felt the all too familiar sensation of panic and helplessness swell up inside him, he didn't know what to do.

"**Aaargh, my stomach hurts!**" she yelled, clutching her stomach.

"Are you hit? Where does it hurt? Do you need a doctor?!" Aiden was at a loss, he felt useless to help his friend.

"**Please count me among the wounded!**"

After kneeling next to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What can I do?" Aiden looked at her pain wrenched face.

"Get me something to eat. I… I'm so hungry." She looked at him, eyes filling with water.

Aiden stared at her face, perplexed. Sighing, he got up and walked over to a food stand. A couple cents to the merchant later, Sasha was happily munching on an apple.

Aiden covered his face with his hand and looked at her cheerful face '_Go figure... Well, at least she isn't hurt._' After deeming Sasha 'taken care of' he resumed his search for Naomi.

"They ordered us to keep our mouths shut, but it makes perfect sense. The situation is already pretty bad, and they don't even know about Eren…" Jean said, taking a sip of his water.

"Jean!"

At the sound of his name, said blonde turned to the purple-eyed boy walking his way

"Have you seen Naomi anywhere?"

"… No, Aiden. How the hell would I know anyways?" he said hesitantly.

"Because Krista said that you spoke to her last."

"I don't know where she is, sorry." Jean said, looking away. Aiden knew that no matter what he did or said, Jean wouldn't tell him anything more than that. He instead turned away, suspicious of the way Jean was acting.  
Suddenly, an impossibly loud explosion caught everyone's attention.

"Canon fire?" one of the soldiers asked incredulously.

"Why just one shot?" another inquired.

A thick white steamy cloud erupted near the gate. "**Look! The smoke! It's coming from inside the wall!**"

"Did water gate bust?"

'_What's happening?_' Aiden stomach twisted as his face broke into a horrified gaze. '_If the Titans break through the Inner gate… Oh please… Naomi, where are you?!_'

. . . . . . . . . .

The body of a gigantic Titan stood its ground in the middle of it all. The Garrison were all standing on guard, yet their faces held total horror for the sight before them. Armin looked up, his heart hammering as the realization of what had just transpired hit him. He was _inside_ a Titan's body. Naomi was in awe, and the thought of having almost died shook her up a little. Mikasa's face remained monotone, keeping her cool. Jean and the others landed on an adjacent roof, watching the scene.

"What is _that_?" Reiner asked, sweat gathering on his brow. Even through the smoke, the group were still able to make out the obvious giant silhouette.

Eren opened his eyes, suddenly feeling frightened. Weakly, he tried getting out of the half-formed Titan's carcass. Jerking his head and arms away from the dissolving body he managed to break free from its weak spot. When he looked up, he saw the giant head of a Titan. "Wh-what is this?"

"I heard the fire canon coming towards us, and then there was a tremendous crash and a blast of heat. Apparently, we're now inside of a giant skeleton…" Armin said breathlessly.

"Eren did this for us." Mikasa said, stone-faced. "That's all we need to understand right now."

"Eren… How'd you…?" Naomi stuttered.

"I don't know! It's already starting to vaporize! But we're not safe yet, let's get out of here!"

"It's the corpse of a Titan." Naomi whispered. Eren turned to her, his eyes disbelieving.

"What was that?" his voice angry. "What now? You think I'm some kind of monster, is that it?!"

"I never said that!" She raised her voice, eyes watering. Eren faltered; startled at the way she spoke to him. It was the first time he'd ever heard her raised her voice, to him, especially. She got up and walked up to him.

"I don't think you're a monster; or an enemy to humanity… You're Eren Jaeger! I was _convinced_ I'd lost you! You may be a suicidal bastard. But you're _my_ suicidal bastard! I don't care if you can transform into a Titan or not… I still doesn't change the fact that I love you! " She hugged him tightly, and he wrapped him own arms around her, and stuck his face in her neck.

"…You really think I'm a bastard?" he asked, jokingly. She chuckled, squeezing him tighter.

"Uhm, guys, this _really_ isn't the time for this." Armin said. They both looked to their blond friend that looked like he was about to faint from nervousness. Naomi's gaze caught sight of the key he had around his neck. Eren followed said gaze and looked to the key that adorned his neck. "The cellar…"

"What?" she asked, puzzled as to why he would bring that up.

"This key… our house in Shiganshina… my father… He said I had to go back there no matter what... I think that whatever is in our cellar can explain the reason behind all of this! If only we can only make it back to the cellar. We…We might get a lead on how to destroy Titans once and for all!"

"Wait, slow down! What does this have to do with your father?!" Naomi asked incredulously.

"Just before I transformed, I remembered something, the last time I saw my father…" Eren narrowed his eyes at the memory. His gaze hardened as he hit his fist on the bone of the skeleton, cracking it.

"Why did he keep this stuff secret? How many thousands of us have died because my father didn't share this information?! This could be the last chance humanity has! Is he insane? Damn it!" Eren clenched his fists. "It's going to be alright, but we have other things to worry about."

"Right."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Captain Woerman, the cannon is almost reloaded." Rico announced. "We're ready, Sir. What are your orders?" she seemed calmer than her captain; Kitts looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

"All troops will await my signal!" he finally said. Rico nodded and responded with a 'Yes, sir'. The Garrison was on standby, waiting to see if Eren was going to attack them in his Titan form or not.

. . . . . . . . . .

"I'm also following you, Eren." Mikasa added swiftly. Naomi rolled her eyes, the girl was a good friend at times, but her clinginess towards Eren was starting to annoy her. "Listen I wont-"

"Just wait a second will you." Eren said, cutting her off mid-sentence. He turned his head towards Armin.

"Armin, I trust you to make the right decision." The said blonde looked up at his friend, stunned that he had to make a decision. "Now hear me out, and yes I'm aware that this might sound crazy, but if you think you can convince the Garrison, right here and now, that I present no threat to them, I'll trust you and go with that option." Armin's eyes widened at the second option that was given to them. "If you don't think you can get it done, than my last resort is the first idea, which is to fight our way out." The rattle of the cannons could be heard. "You've got 55 seconds to decide that you can get it done. I'll respect your decision either way."

"Eren... why would you leave such a major decision up to me?!"

"Because you keep a leveled head, you always make the right choice, no matter how ugly things get."

"When have I done that?" he asked, stunned.

"Come on, you do it all the time. Take five years ago, if you haven't gone to Hannes for help Mikasa and I would have been eaten by the Titans."

"Artillery crew has reloaded, it's your call, Sir." Rico informed Kitts.

"I will persuade them, trust me. You three just act as non- aggressive as you possibly can, agree?" They all smiled at him and nodded. Armin turned around and headed towards where the Garrison were. While walking he took off his gear, dashing out of the smoke. A couple of the Garrison pulled out their guns, pointing them at him. Kitts held up his hands in a 'stop' motion.

"**Hold, hold!**" Armin raised up his hands, showing them that he didn't have his gear and that he was not a threat. "**Is this supposed to be your true form, monster?! I don't buy it, I will give the signal to fire, I mean it!**" Kitts shouted. Armin looked up, determination in his blue sky eyes.

"**Eren is not a foe of humanity! We're willing to cooperate with Military command and share everything we learned about his powers!**"

"**Your pleas fall on deaf ears, he has revealed his true form, and because of that he cannot leave here alive! If he insists he's not an enemy of humanity, then show me proof. Or else I'll blast him back to whatever nightmare he came out of!**"

"**You don't need any proof!**" a sudden realisation hit him "**The fact of the matter is, it doesn't matter what he is!**"

"Wh-What?"

"**The reports say 100 of soldiers saw him, and those who were there saw him fighting other Titans, and that means they saw him get swarmed by the Titans as well! To put it plainly, the Titans saw him the same way they see each and every human being, as their prey! And it doesn't matter how else you look at it as an irrefutable fact!**"

"That kid has got a point." one of the soldiers said. A couple of the Garrison put their swords down, what Armin had said was true and they finally saw it. Kitts looked around and noticed more and more soldiers were backing down, convinced by what Armin had said.

"**Prepare to attack! Don't let yourselves be deceived by his cunning lies!**" Kitts shouted. "**A Titan's behaviour has always been beyond our comprehension, I wouldn't put it past it to assume human form! He's speaking our language, a-an a-attempt to deceive us! I refuse to let them continue this behavior!**" Suddenly, all the weapons were pointed at them once again.

"That guy is nuts." Naomi said, seeing how Kitts responded to what Armin had said.

'_Fucking hell._' Eren shot his arms out, grabbing hold of Naomi, and bringing her to his chest, holding her close in a protective manner. Armin looked back at them, horrified. They all gave him a reassuring smile, Eren even nodding, showing him that no matter what the outcome was going to be, they had his back. He gritted his teeth, determination coming back. He lifted his right hand to his heart, doing the salute.

"**I am a soldier and I have dedicated my heart to the restoration of humanity, Sir! Nothing can make me more proud than to die for a noble cause! If we were to use his Titan ability and combine it with the man power we have left I believe we can do it! We can retake this city! For humanity's glory and for little time I have left to live, I will applicate this strategic value!**"

"Captain Woerman, his words are worth considering, Sir. Maybe we should-"

"QUIET!" Kitts shouted, looking back at Ian, shutting him up immediately. Kitts started raising his hand to give off the signal. Eren's gripped around Naomi tightened as he brought up his hand to bite it again. Just as Kitt's hand was about to go down, another hand stop him mid-air.

"That's enough."

* * *

Hope you liked it, Chapter 10 soon coming~


	10. Chapter 10

Heeey everyone!

Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block but now its okay! :D

I few changes that I'd like to mention. What me and my friend were thinking was going over all the previous chapters and shortening them up. Adding things and taking some out to make this story even better! Plus shorter chapters mean less time to wait~

With that said, enjoy~

* * *

"Eren… Eren….Hey Eren, wake up." A guttural voice danced its way into the boy's ears. He stirred on what seemed to be a soft surface; a bed. He felt something heavy resting on his extremities, and heard the clinking that followed his movements. The voice was familiar but on the same time he couldn't put a face to it. Deeming the voice a product from his mind he turned and tried to focus on sleeping.

"**Jaeger wake up!**" A louder; different voice exclaimed, startling Eren into sitting up and facing two nearly identical men.

"Damon?'' Eren asked, looking at the annoyed man sitting angrily on a wooden chair. "Anthony?" he quickly added while glancing to the man who was smiling at him reassuringly. He scanned the room, noticing that he was in a room behind metal bars, and his wrist and ankles were locked away in a pair of heavy manacles.

"Wh-What's happening?" He asked, looking to the twins for answers. Damon sighed in annoyance, Anthony looked at him almost apologetically. "Wh-Where am I?"

"Sorry, Eren, it's for precautions. The military police have custody of you for the time being and have placed you in this dungeon." Anthony explained, "We shouldn't actually be telling you anything right now but we wanted you to know you were safe. So our meeting has to be brief."

Eren blinked in confusion. Damon crossed his arms over his chest.

"We never really listen to instructions coming from those military pain's in the ass. That's why Kaia is keeping the guards busy right now." The younger twin smirked. Anthony sighed at this, looking exhausted. "Which is why we need to hurry up; God knows what she's doing to them." The older twin said, looking at Eren, while his eyes held a seriousness that he's never seen before.

"Eren… When did you find out you could transform into a titan?" He asked him. Damon also looked curious, probably wondering the same thing as his twin.

"I dunno, when I transformed the first time it just happened on instinct… Why?"

Damon and Anthony stared at him, incredulously. "Is that it?" Damon said, unimpressed. "I knew you were dumb but…" He sat back and crossed his arms.

"Not remembering something doesn't mean you think I'm du-" Eren stopped, as if some thought just flourished in his mind. "Y-You guys don't think I could've had something to do with what happened in Shiganshina, right?!" He asked in bewilderment. They frowned.

"Eren, no. We know you, and we KNOW you have no part in any of that." Anthony said.  
"At least not consciously." Damon added, barely above a whisper. "And the MP's might not think like we do."

Eren paused. "Is… Is Naomi-"

"She's alive, safe and sound. She's with Aiden." Anthony smiled at him. "She wasn't allowed to come, like I said earlier, me and Damon aren't even supposed to be here."

Eren felt around his neck for the usually permanent accessory. "The key. My key, where is it?" He looked around the room. "Where is it?!"

"The MP probably took it off of you before putting you in this cell." Damon said. "Why?"

He looked at the twins. "The key to the basement back at my house in Shiganshina. My dad said I had to go there. Everything we want to know about the Titans is in that basement." The twins looked at him astounded. There was a brief silence in the room before a strange cry erupted from the hallway behind them.

"Oh fuck! We forgot about Kaia!" Anthony exclaimed, Damon's eyes widened in realization. "Later Jaeger, good luck!" the younger twin waved. He headed out to find a bloody guard tied to a chair. Grinning, Kaia stood behind him. "What did you do?!" He asked.

"I was bored, he was being a dick! So I decked him." She dropped her hip innocently. Damon looked at the broken nose. "You broke it with one good punch? Good job." He gave a thumbs up.

Anthony smiled at Eren. "Good luck Eren, hopefully we will be seeing you in the Survey Corps pretty soon." Eren ran his still chained hands through his browns locks, wishing he could see Naomi and his friends. The guards came back soon enough, one of them holding his nose and the other strangely quiet. They gave Eren a nasty look and took their positions.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kaia and the twins arrived to the occupied day room, back at HQ. Phoebe and Brooke were talking; sitting on a couch, Nikolai was talking at Alexis while the later looked outside with his arms crossed over his chest, while Gaelan literally slept on the table, Loukas sat in the red armchair, quiet but listening to the ongoing conversations. Kendall was probably with Erwin at the moment.

"So?" Phoebe asked, having noticed them walk into the room. Damon sighed, rubbing his temple, and Anthony shook his head. "Nothing much, really." He told her. Not wanting to give them too much information.

"Then what was the point in you guys going?" Nikolai asked, looking up at the ceiling. "Why are they keeping him alive anyway? Why can't they just kill him and be done with it?" He asked, talking about Eren.

"Why are we keeping YOU alive, you waste of space? You wouldn't be much of a loss anyway." Alexis shot back, narrowing his eyes to Nikolai.

"Aww, you don't mean that, darling. I know you'd be devastated if something were to happen to me." He said, leaning in to kiss the seething brunet.

"How about we test that fucking hypothesis of yours?" Alexis shot back, pushing Nikolai and the chair to the floor.

"Alright, guys, no fighting!" Brooke said, frowning at the two older men.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Kaia chanted rolling a sleeping Gaelan off the table roughly, waking the other in an instant.

"What the fuck is going on?" She yelled. Damon shook his head and took seat next to Phoebe, while the older twin took a seat next to Brooke. Kaia laughed boisterously.

"Wake up, lunatic, were fighting!"

Gaelan wiped the drool off her face. "Are we? Good thing I'm in the mood, you flat chested board!" Kaia narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Alexis, honey, you should calm down, it's not good to be angry all the time." Nikolai said, still sprawled over the floor. He threw his arms open dramatically. "Just come down here and we'll kiss and make-up!"

"F-Fuck you!" He kicked the pale-skinned flirt repeatedly, face turning red in embarrassment.

. . . . . . . . . .

Three days had passed since Trost was attacked. Naomi sat in the Mess hall with Aiden, Mikasa and Armin, her head on the table while she rolled her loaf of bread around, too nervous about the upcoming trial to stomach any amount of food. Armin and Mikasa were quietly discussing Eren's possibilities, while Aiden stared at Naomi and her piece of bread. "Weren't you ever taught to not plat with your food?" He joked. She looked up at him, pausing her movements.

"My mind is travelling at 200 miles per hour, I haven't slept in 2 days, Eren could be getting tortured right now and you're worried about me playing with my food?" She snapped. Aiden stood and walked around the table, sitting next to her instead of across and gave her a warm hug.

"I know you're worried, Naomi. But it's your duty to take care yourself until Eren marches back into this very mess hall and starts making things complicated for everyone again. I don't think he'll be very happy to see how you've been treating yourself, so eat this right now, maybe a quick nap later and a good game of cards?" He said smiling. She chuckled lowly and grinned, taking a bit out of the bread for the sake of her friend.

A couple people bearing the shield of the Military Police made a sudden appearance. One of them holding a clipboard. "Cadet Mikasa Ackerman! Cadet Armin Arlert! Cadet Naomi O'Connor! Hop to! You are to attend and act as witnesses to today's deliberation." All three nodded, getting up to following the Military Police officers. Naomi turned to Aiden, smiling a little, "Rain check on that card game?"

Aiden smiled, waving at her retreating form. "Of course, later."

. . . . . . . . . .

They stood with the rest of the Scouting Legion and the Garrison, while the Military Police and some higher ups from the inner wall were on the opposite end. A huge wooden desk for the judge was placed between opposing parties. Kendall stood next to his commander, Erwin. The doors opened and everyone turned, Eren was roughly shoved inside. Naomi was glad to see him uninjured, though the shackles dampened her mood. He slowly made his way to the middle of the room where he was asked to kneel while they secured the shackles behind him. Eren looked around, catching sight of his friends, smiling warmly at them. He wanted nothing more than to run up and hug each and every one on them, wrapping his arms around Naomi tightly, burying his face in her neck safely. Another door opened and the judge; Darius Zackly; sat down.

"Alright, shall we begin?"

* * *

Hope you like it, leave a comment if you want, I love reading them~

Until next time~


End file.
